Synergy
by Sakura Takanouchi
Summary: The rocky path of two people destined to be together, and the actions of all who try to stop them. A story of the romance between Shizuka and Seto told as a fractured fairy tale.
1. Chapter One

Synergy

A Fractured Fairy Tale

Sakura Takanouchi

* * *

Rating: T for language, drama, sensuality (?), I dunno…

* * *

Genre: Drama/Romance

* * *

The rocky path of two people destined to be together, and the actions of all who try to stop them. A story of the romance between Shizuka and Seto told as a fairy tale.

* * *

**Synergy:**The interaction of two or more agents or forces so that their combined effect is greater than the sum of their individual effects_._

* * *

I do not own Yu-gi-oh, I am just using these characters in my story. This is also influenced heavily by Ever After; Ella Enchanted, Jane Austen, and the song 'Spell' by Marié Digby. I don't own any of these either.

* * *

"A spotlight's shining brightly  
On my face  
And I can't see a thing  
And yet I feel you, looking my way…"

-'Spell,' Marié Digby

* * *

Chapter One- Once upon a time, there was a girl who loved her brother very much…

Shizuka is 8, Katsuya is 9

* * *

--

The cock crowed at exactly the same time each morning, a daily reminder of the eternality of things in the Manor. Just like any morning, the hearth was stoked, bread baked, water drawn, and servants were already hard at work in the pastures and the house, preparing for the day. The stable hands were preparing the two prize horses and inside, two place settings were made on the heavy oaken table. Today was different—it was the day the very soul of the manor broke in two.

Katsuya Jounouchi awoke to the bustle of the house that he was used to. He closed his eyes again, smiling against the quilts at the familiar routine, as if he wanted to experience it all again. It wasn't enough. Leaning upward he brushed the sleep from his eyes and shook his head, making his hair lie even more wildly than usual. The person beside him turned in their sleep to face him. He smiled, a weary, tired smile, one much too old for his features. He didn't want today to come. It wrenched his heart to see her sleeping there, peacefully. He prayed that life would be kind to her. "Goodbye, Shizuka," he murmured, careful not to wake her up.

_"Big brother, I don't understand. Why do you have to leave tomorrow?" The little voice asked as she appeared in his doorway, obviously unable to sleep. Katsuya motioned her in, where she jumped onto the bed, tucking her feet underneath her. _

_"It has nothing to do with us, Shizuka," he answered her question seriously, absently stroking her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Father loves someone else now, and I'm going with him to start a new family—I'm getting a new sibling, too, soon. He told me." He fisted the bed sheet angrily, not wanting to look at her face. "I don't want to go."_

_"Then don't," Shizuka replied simply. "Stay here with me." She yawned, relaxing farther into the bed. "Katsuya, promise you'll be here tomorrow when I wake up, you won't leave me, ok?"_

_Tired eyes closed as small hands closed around her brother's arm. "I promise, Shizuka," he whispered into her hair. "I won't leave you without saying goodbye first."_

Disentangling himself from both her embrace and the sheets on the bed, he eventually was ready to go. He couldn't tear his gaze away from his sister—he wanted to memorize every last detail of this life. Finally he knew it was time. He made his way down the stairs and out to the kitchen, where his mother was overseeing the breakfast preparations. A light embrace and he was released, out of the house and to the stables. There his father stood talking to several of the stable hands, finalizing every part of their journey. Katsuya didn't understand why there was so much talking. This was it; they were leaving forever…what was there to say about it? At the sight of his son, the tallest man in the room came over. "Time to go, son," the deep voice intoned. A slight push on the shoulder was all the man gave. Katsuya mounted the horse unsteadily but unassisted, and directed the horse out onto the carriage path stretching from the house to the road, visible faintly off in the distance.

It was the scraping of the stable door and the sound of the horses that woke Shizuka. With one blink of her eyes she knew that something was wrong. As fast as her small legs could take her, she followed the same path her brother had not moments ago; she arrived at the open door and flung herself out of it, just in time to watch the figures of her father and brother fade into the distance.

An inhuman cry escaped her small throat, tears spilled like rain and Shizuka started running, reaching out to hold on desperately to what was already gone. After several meters she tripped over her nightgown and fell to the cleared path, the tears now dripping onto the ground. Her hair was long enough even then to brush against the ground and from exhaustion, she rolled over until she was on the ground, facing the path, the hope that they were going to come back dimming with every second. The whimpering sobs that wracked the small body turned to gradual whispers, spoken to no one. "You promised you wouldn't leave me…don't leave me…you promised…"

She vaguely registered someone, she didn't know who, trying to pick her up off of the ground. Shizuka screamed and kicked, running back to that room in a haze of freshly shed tears. She would have her brother—or she would have no one. Curling into as tight a shape as she could, Shizuka allowed her tears to come, until she couldn't take it anymore and let sleep overtake her.

* * *

One month later…

* * *

"I don't understand."

"Well, today is a very special day. You're getting a father, and a sister, all in one day. Now don't fidget or your dress will wrinkle…again…"

"I still don't understand," the girl squirmed despite the rebuke, turning to face her mother who was currently brushing her hair. "How come I've never met them? We aren't leaving the Manor are we? What's going to happen? I want to know!"

The woman laughed at her daughter's antics. Pulling the brush through Shizuka's shining hair, her mother debated on how to explain matters of such great weight to such an innocent child. "We're only going to court, that's all. We have to be presented to the royal family; for all marriages or births of status this must be done. It's going to be terribly boring." The little girl giggled and made a face at the last word, before something else her mother said caught her attention.

"We're going to court then! That's why we're so dressed up! Oh, we're going to the castle…"

"Now how would you know what court is like? You've never been there." The woman set the brush onto the antique vanity, the morning sunshine glinting off of the silver filigree handle.

Shizuka shook her head enthusiastically. "I was there when I was born! You said so yourself, all marriages and births! This makes it the second time!" Happy with her victory, she got up and flounced out of the room. A month had aged the other significantly, who followed her daughter slowly out to the old carriage which they would be taking to the palace.

Leaving the grounds of the Manor was like a special treat; and this was no exception. Shizuka's eyes were as wide as saucers as the carriage approached the King's domain. Tall grey turrets rose proudly into the sky, adorned by blue pennants snapping in the breeze. She tried to tilt her head back enough to catch the top of them as the carriage passed through a stone gate, but couldn't. People were milling about everywhere, from merchants to servants and knights to ladies in the most beautiful dresses. Her mother's voice broke through her reveries. "Ooh look! There they are now! Standing near the balustrade there! Do you see them?"

Shizuka craned her head in the offered direction and caught a glimpse of a dour-looking man who looked like he had a fondness for food, accompanied by a girl not much older than herself, looking around excitedly. "What is her name?" She queried.

"Your new father is Baron Mazaki. His daughter is Anzu Mazaki there. She'll be a nice playmate for you, won't she?" Shizuka nodded emphatically. The carriage stopped and they exited, moving closer to complete their new family. At first, they stood together awkwardly, no one knowing what to say. The Baron gave the Lady a soft peck on the cheek, then pushed his daughter forward, who curtseyed elegantly.

"My daughter, Anzu." The dark-haired head bobbed slowly and rose with a smile which Shizuka eagerly reciprocated.

"And this is Shizuka." She wobbled coming up; she had never learned how to curtsey properly. Introductions over, the quartet turned to make their way inside the castle.

The interior of the castle did not disappoint any expectations from the outside. The walls were adorned with tapestries; a huge runner dictated their path. Expecting to see huge windows, Shizuka saw small slits with no glass or paper coverings. Tall taper candles to be lit when the sun disappeared were plentiful, and for a fleeting moment she wondered what it would be like to live there.

"We lived at court, before coming to live at your manor. It sure looks glamorous, doesn't it?" Anzu whispered in Shizuka's ear like a secret. She nodded, a dreamy smile on her face. They arrived at the room where they were told the royal family would receive them momentarily. Shizuka reached up to tug at her mother's sleeve but stopped when that hand went to cover her mouth, for a series of coughs escaped, causing her cheeks to turn red with the effort and her body bent over. It startled her, and the Baron even voiced his concern for her health. The tired voice again reassured her condition, and just then, the doors opened, and they moved forward into the new space.

The first thing that Shizuka's eyes caught was the rather large crown that stood on the head of the reigning monarch. For someone who was in such a position of power, he looked angry and rather bored. Behind him was a magnificent tapestry of their Kingdom; Domino, as it was called.

"Introducing Baron Mazaki, recently married to Lady Jounouchi; and their children, Anzu and Shizuka," A page's voice intoned, echoing about the space." Besides the King, seated higher than anyone else in the room, there were two small boys; the elder of which looked not much older than Shizuka herself. She managed a shy smile, which caught a grin from the younger; the elder just averted his eyes to the other child, whose eyes were only on the King. She caught a slight expression of ennui on the elder boy's face, his eyes flickering to the ceiling in annoyance. Shizuka still held the attention of the younger; tilting her head softly in his direction seemed to ask, what's his problem? The younger, raven-headed man choked back a laugh just as the King began to speak.

"I am sovereign King Gozaburo Kaiba, 7th in the Kaiba dynasty to rule over the Kingdom of Domino." The man's voice seemed harsh to Shizuka, but he possessed a presence which overpowered the room. "These are my sons; Crown Prince Seto and Prince Mokuba." The latter was the one who laughed, the elder—Seto—was now glancing at his brother for the source of his impropriety. It was Shizuka. Her eyes twinkled merrily at the scene and it seemed to him like she was genuinely happy to be at court—a foreign concept to the Crown Prince.

"Your union is a blessing to this country and crown, and I fully give my blessing to it. May you all live long and prosperous lives." As quickly as it had started, the presentation was over. The Baron bowed deeply and Anzu again executed a perfect curtsey. The Lady swept a full curtsey and Shizuka's knee creaked loudly on the descent. Her face tinged pink yet her last vision was the pleased smiles of the two Princes. To them, at least this presentation was interesting.

Once they had exited the hall, Anzu turned to her new sister. "You don't know how to curtsey, do you?" She admonished. At the sad little shake of the head, Anzu preened. "I had a governess who taught me how to curtsey, and waltz! It's a dance, see…"

The Lady smiled kindly at her daughter, taking the arm of her new husband. "You just need some practice, that's all. Perhaps we'll frequent court more often," she suggested as they moved away from the castle and back to the little carriage, barely big enough for four.

"Perhaps," the Baron replied vaguely. The carriage started, pulling away from the castle, and Shizuka couldn't help but glance back even after it passed from sight.

* * *

As the carriage stopped in front of the Manor it seemed to Shizuka, different, somehow… Most of the windows were opened, allowing light and air into the rooms within. Servants were bustling about, moving things into and around the building. As they descended, the Baron looked around appraisingly, seemingly contented. "Excellent homecoming! Come, let's go into our new home, shall we?" Anzu took his outstretched hand and they entered the house first, stopping to view or pick up objects around the house.

Shizuka stayed outside for a moment, feeling uncomfortable with it all. "Where is she going to sleep?" She asked faintly.

Her mother turned, a sad smile at the changes happening in the Manor. "In your old room. When you took to sleeping in your brother's room, I thought it best that your things be moved there permanently. You may rearrange them to your liking." She stooped down to Shizuka's level, searching her eyes for that troubled feeling that just wouldn't cease. "Please give them a chance? I know they aren't used to this sort of life. You must teach them how things work on the Manor." Shizuka nodded mutely, and then was left, outside, watching the spectacle within. Without another thought, she ran upstairs and locked the door to her 'new' room, determined to have a place in this whirlwind that wouldn't change at all.

She ventured to leave the room to see how Anzu was adjusting. Anzu was instructing one of their servants to put away what seemed to her like an infinite amount of gowns.

"Do you like the Manor?" Shizuka asked; eager to hear praise of her beloved home.

"Well, for not being Court, I suppose it will do." Looking outside the window with a shudder, she continued conspiratorially, almost in a whisper. "You should be thanking us—if your mother had not married, the estate would have been auctioned off. It was entailed in a way that a lone female could not have run it."

Shizuka did not believe her. "But who would set up a law like that? It doesn't seem fair."

"King Gozaburo is only doing what is best for the people as a whole. They can't make individual exceptions—that's not fair either." This made sense to the young girl. "But what did you think of the royal family? The princes will grow up to be finer than their father, I'm sure of it."

"They looked like they'd much rather be running free outside than cooped up listening to those boring presentations." Shizuka remembered the encounter and smiled softly, sympathizing with them.

Anzu gasped. "Don't say such things! I'm sure they enjoy every princely duty. I fear that my being away from court will put a strain on our relationship though, especially with Seto. I don't want him to forget me." In a sudden flash of anger, she struck out at a servant, for rumpling her dresses as she draped them in the wardrobe.

"Well, maybe we can go to court soon. I thought everything looked so beautiful." Shizuka twirled around, in a mock dance.

"You don't know how to dance either?" Anzu giggled. "I will take it upon myself to civilize you, Shizuka. You'll become a lady somehow." As she dismissed the servant with a listless wave of her hand, Shizuka decided it was time to leave. Some of the things she had been told unsettled her, and she didn't know what to believe.

"Mother? Is it true the Manor was going to be sold?" Shizuka found her in her bedroom, fastening up her hair to begin preparations for dinner, their first as a new family. The Lady looked upon her with concern to match the little face.

"Now where did you hear that?"

"Anzu told me." Her chin stuck out defiantly.

Large eyes were shadowed in sadness. "I'm afraid that's true, Shizuka. It was a mutual agreement between the Baron and I. We wanted to keep the Manor I know you love, and he wanted to get away from the prying eyes of the King for awhile. Anzu also needed a mother, and I want you to be safe, growing up. I'm sorry, I should have been the one to tell you."

Shizuka still didn't understand, and it was starting to gnaw at her, a hole somewhere above her stomach. This just didn't feel right. "What do you mean, safe? And what happened between the Baron and the King?" The Lady hated these questions coming from someone so young. Suddenly, great coughs wracked her aging body. Quickly reaching for her handkerchief, she was able to muffle the sound so as not to draw attention to anyone else. Making sure it was folded; she turned back to her daughter.

"Just be sure to always be good. Do what your betters tell you to do, and make sure to forgive the Baron and his daughter—they do mean well, no matter what they do. Promise me, Shizuka?"

Unseeing eyes blinked slowly. "I promise." She turned to go, to leave the room. Despite everything, her thoughts turned to her brother. He had promised her he wouldn't leave. In the solitude of her sanctuary, Shizuka made a promise to herself. She would find out everything she could about everything, so maybe that empty, unsure feeling would go away. She wished like mad Katsuya was here, to explain everything with a smile. Two promises were made that day; one would be kept and one would be broken.

* * *

Baron Mazaki was alone in his newly requisitioned study when Anzu came through the door. "Did you want to talk to me?" Her honeyed voice smoothed over the situation even then. She closed the door behind her, coming in to stand near her father, looking out of the window to the pastures outside.

"It is terribly…provincial, but I am confident we can manage," the Baron began, unflinchingly gazing at his domain. Almost as if noticing his daughter for the first time, he began sternly, "were you paying attention to what was happening at the presentation?" She nodded slowly, waiting for him to continue. "The King needs to control the behavior of his sons."

At the mention of the princes Anzu's head shot up. "What about them? I didn't see anything—"

"Then you too need to learn to pay attention!" The Baron tried to keep his voice quiet, but couldn't she see how important first impressions could be? "Your new stepsister has made quite the impression with the younger Kaiba, and we know that is how to get to the elder. If you had been aware of this, perhaps you would have been able to intercept it for your own purposes. But I highly doubt that," Anzu, with a look of worry, moved so she was in her father's line of sight.

"I know I'll be able to do better, father…I'll try harder next time, I promise." Anzu begged for her father's complacency. When it was given, with a slight dismissal, she shut the heavy door behind her, back to her room, to plot how she was going to keep that promise.

* * *

The Lady, recently married to the Baron Mazaki, had waited until her daughter had left before she couldn't keep it in any longer. Great, heaving coughs wracked the thin body; it took every ounce of her strength for her to reach for another handkerchief. The sight of blood made her sick, and she almost fainted right away from the fluids being expelled from her mouth. Once the attack was over, she sank into the bed, with the weight of a thousand secrets upon her shoulders. She knew no one should see her like this, but for once in her life, she was too weak to keep fighting it.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Notes: Good? Bad? Should I prime the paper-shredder? Just kidding, but any feedback you care to give would help me greatly. I'm currently having a lot of trouble with Anzu's character (as in she's not in it haha) but I think giving her a motive will make her actions more believable. Expect the next chapter sometime this month; I can't wait to start writing it! As always, thanks for reading!

Love, Sakura Takanouchi


	2. Chapter Two

Synergy

A Fractured Fairy Tale

Sakura Takanouchi

* * *

The rocky path of two people destined to be together, and the actions of all who try to stop them. A story of the romance between Shizuka and Seto told as a fairy tale.

* * *

**Synergy**: The interaction of two or more agents or forces so that their combined effect is greater than the sum of their individual effects.

* * *

I do not own Yu-gi-oh, I am just using these characters in my story. Which means the plot is mine, although this is also influenced heavily by Ever After; Ella Enchanted, Jane Austen, and the song 'Spell' by Marié Digby. I don't own any of these either, or Plato's Republic.

* * *

"…An empty stage  
With nothing but this girl  
Who's singing this simple melody  
And wearing her heart on her sleeve …"

-'Spell,' Marié Digby

* * *

Chapter Two

10 years later

* * *

It was nearing midnight, and with the change of the guards, it was also the perfect time to escape. With only the moonlight to guide him, it was easy work to fall onto the gently sloping roof just below the open window. He slid down its length fairly easily, rolling along the dusty ground until he came to a stop. Brushing off his cape with a minimal amount of cursing, he made his way to the stables to take their fastest steed. The Crown Prince Seto had more than cleared the castle's gates when he heard the sounds of a squadron being assembled to bring him back. He grinned, knowing that their efforts were all in vain.

* * *

The crow of the cock may have woken up everyone else in the aging Manor house, but Shizuka was already awake and going through her laundry list of chores. She had risen before the sun and in her solitude was able to enjoy the smallest pleasures, such as watching the sun crest over the treetops, setting the fields alight with vitality. But these lasted but a moment, before she turned her back to them, hefting the water buckets carefully to the house. As with every morning, on her way to the chicken coop she stopped and knelt at the base of a weathered stone slab. Even the inscription and the name were fading away, and Shizuka wished that the Baron had cared enough to commission a decent marker for the grave of his wife. Every morning, she whispered her innermost thoughts to this 

tombstone, and then hurried to gather the eggs used in this morning's breakfast. She could hear the shouts coming from the house even from so far away.

"Where is that girl with our breakfast! And why do we only have bacon, not sausage, and the bread is as hard as a rock!" Shizuka gulped and practically flew across the threshold into the kitchen. The other servants regarded her with pity, handing her platters and tying an apron around her waist.

"Ooh, take care, child, that Baron's in a right awful mood!" Shizuka took their worries in stride as she left the kitchen with their food.

"There you are. We were worried that you had fallen down the well or something," Anzu's honeyed voice sometimes worked as a balm in her father's rage, but today was not one of those days. Shizuka apologized for the delay, placing the platters onto the table, one before father and daughter.

"What could you possibly do, girl, that would cause you to be late? You are aware of all the things I do for you? I feed you, clothe you, allow you to stay in this house after your mother passed on, and what do I ask in return? Only—"

"Only that I try my hardest to be good," Shizuka intoned along with her stepfather, easily settling into the persona that would allow her prompt dismissal. "I do try to do all that you ask of me, sir, and sometimes I sit alone by myself and _wonder_, just what else I could do, and then—"

"Get out of my sight," the Baron's voice was masked by a mouthful of food, and Shizuka took this as her cue to escape to the kitchen for her own breakfast. She was still within earshot of the dining room, and as subtlety was not one of the Baron's strong points, she was able to hear every part of their conversation. "Anzu, we're going to the markets today—you must look your best when we visit the royal family tomorrow." Shizuka heard the scraping of cutlery on china, and then cursing over the quality and quantity of the food. "At court, we are sure to be treated to much better food than this."

Shizuka looked at her own plate, at the food that had been grown outside their doors and made with human hands, and wondered how anyone could complain. She faintly heard Anzu say something about keeping her figure, and then tuned everything out, concentrating on her breakfast. It was only when the horses were called for and the carriage departed did Shizuka release the breath that she hadn't realized she was holding in. She didn't bother telling anyone, just let herself upstairs and into her stepsister's room. There, she helped herself to all of the fragrant perfumes and cosmetics that Anzu delighted in purchasing. A green silk gown that Anzu hadn't worn in months went from the wardrobe to Shizuka's arms. After a moment, Shizuka looked equal to any Lady, brushing her hair out with a brush adorned with a silver filigreed handle.

Her second trip was to the Manor's library. In the midmorning sun, the dust rose softly under her feet and then settled back onto the floor. The spines of most of the books were cracked with age and use. Every time that Shizuka entered this room it seemed like the number of volumes was decreasing. She carefully selected the volume she was halfway through reading. One finger automatically slipped into the page with a folded corner, and, free for the afternoon, Shizuka left the house as light as a cloud.

She wandered along paths past golden fields and fallow fields knee-high with grass until she came to her destination—the orchard. The trees were spotted with bright red apples, and Shizuka reached up and picked one from an overhanging branch, finding her favorite spot in the shade underneath its branches. This routine escape was so ephemeral, but with each turn of the page Shizuka could almost see in her mind's eye how things would be if her family had not been taken from her. Perhaps her brother would be practicing his swordplay in the clearing beside her, and her parents would be at the door, calling them in to eat supper. Tears came to her eyes as she struggled to remember their faces. Their voices were almost gone from her completely…only the words 'promise' and 'goodbye' remained. She wrapped her arms around her drawn-up knees, searching for solace in anything. She was so wrapped up in her own troubles she failed to notice that she was no longer alone with them.

"Damn horse, just hold still for a minute," a deep voice permeated the silence, accompanied by the light whinny of the horse and the rumbling of an empty stomach. Shizuka almost giggled at the stranger, before checking her actions at his anonymity. What if he was some rogue, some bandit, stealing their food or their horse? The Manor was already deficient with the thievery of her stepfather! She twisted her body to see the intruder, but with the crackle of leaves froze before she gave herself away. If he was a rogue, she had no way to defend herself. Hearing the snap of a branch and the sound of chewing gave Shizuka the courage to put a stop to his actions. She glanced down at the worn pages in her hands. It gave her an idea…

The Crown Prince Seto received the surprise of his life when the brown volume came flying from behind the tree and hit him square above his temple. Seto cursed, looking around wildly, his hands fumbling for the leads of the horse which had decided to become immobile.

"Thief! Trespasser! Intruder, be gone from this land!" The angry female voice moved Seto to action faster than anything else. He heard rustling and in the next moment he felt the contact of another apple on his shoulder. His first impulse was to berate her for her insolence. How dare she?

"Do you know who I am?" Seto still held the book in his hand; it had become quite useful in defending himself against her barrage of fruit.

"You are trespassing over our land; you are stealing our fruit and horses! At this moment, your actions far outweigh any title—and you must know as well as any that the only ones with amnesty are the royal family themselves!"

Seto chanced a look at the maiden's face while covering his own with the book. He saw nothing more than an ignorant pride over her land. He couldn't believe it. _She has no idea of who I am_. But was she daft, or just truly ignorant? "Maiden—I had no choice!"

"And our choice was what? To let you?" Another apple was thrown at him, striking him in the knee.

"I had switched horses at your pasture. Mine was worn out from the day's journey. That is not stealing. And what laws of hospitality do you adhere to, denying food to a hungry traveler? It appears that you are the only one in the wrong to attack me for nothing!"

The arm poised to throw hesitated for a moment. "Well, what about trespassing onto the land? You can't argue your way out of this."

He really couldn't without giving away his identity. And, looking into her defiant eyes, he discovered the reason why he had escaped the court that day. He wanted a place where he could be in control of his own self, to live with only his own shadow behind him, to say whatever he wanted to say. And right then he wanted to express his disbelief at this creature of contradictions before him. "You are certainly the most obstinate maiden I've ever met. But coming from someone who reads Plato, I would expect no less."

Shizuka's hand had lowered during his speech until the apple in it dropped softly to the ground. "Have you read his Republic?" She sounded so hopeful, so eager, it disarmed him.

"Of course I have. I must say, it interests me to discover what you have to say about the discussion of justice and power. I am confident that you hold your opinions most decidedly on the topic." _Oh, how perfect_. This girl had no idea who she was conversing to, and on such a topic, her opinions will probably be considered treason. But a small part of him was impressed that she had known how to deal with him as an intruder so quickly. How was it possible for someone to be so knowledgeable about the rules of the Kingdom but not the identity of its sovereign? To prove that he had no intention of leaving, the Prince leant casually against the ground, his eyes motioning for her to recline as well.

She spent but a moment gathering her thoughts, more concerned at his address to her previously. It was an order. Who orders around (although it wasn't harshly given) a complete stranger? "I have to disagree with Plato's concept of specialization. He talks about how everyone is confined to one task, but then there is no room to rise through society. What if the one destined to be a knight was born as a slave?"

The man sitting across from her couldn't help but sneer at her words. "What opportunities are there to rise in society? The lower classes are doomed to their lot. It is unheard of to speak of anyone else on the throne, for example."

"So you admit that Plato's concept of justice is an idealized notion? The upper classes hold their power, and will do anything to hold on to it."

"Plato or not, you are defending the idea that there is an absence of justice. How interesting, that a lady like yourself would be arguing for these values. I would almost think you a peasant." He chuckled, as if at a joke, and Shizuka could feel her cheeks start to burn. _He has no idea of who I am_.

"And I would almost think you proud of whatever title I don't doubt you have," Shizuka's tongue was quicker than her mind, and while the Crown Prince was debating whether to behead her on the spot or keep up this charade, she couldn't help but hope he never found out she was a commoner, a servant, even! Even a noblewoman wouldn't dare speak to an elite this way.

Seto couldn't be more amazed at this insolent woman in front of him. Even if he concealed his identity, she was probably minutes from figuring it out anyways! Was he really that transparent? "Just based on my support of the ruling class, you think me a noble? With you and your radical ideals, you dare to call me proud?"

"Tell me, have you ever talked to the person who made your breakfast?"

The Crown Prince was silent, his inner thoughts broadcast by a furrowed brow and darting gaze. Shizuka couldn't help a burst of joy for her victory. "Remember, 'hubris breeds the tyrant.' "

As she hoped, it brought him back to his senses. "You really are an admirer of classical thought, aren't you?" he mused. "But you are an enigma—I know of no one who would dare voice your ideals. I see it no other way—those in power have the power, and should follow the expectations given to them due to their place."

"And this fulfills the expectations of power how?" A nasally voice, different from either interrupted their conversation. Seto instantly scrambled up from his relaxed position on the ground, speaking to the newcomer (and in Shizuka's eyes, simply another 'intruder') as if he knew the man. She could tell that he looked extremely agitated at seeing him, but as far as Shizuka was concerned, the sooner the two left the Manor, the better. The newcomer looked down his nose at the girl distastefully. "Miss, show some respect! You are speaking to the Crown Prince Seto Kaiba!"

An audible gasp filled the silence after his unctuous speech; Shizuka quickly rose to her feet, dropping her head in the curtsey she had always tried to perfect. Her knee creaked as she rose; the sound was not unheard by the Prince himself, smirking at her as he commanded her to rise. "As the charade is quite obviously at an end, I am quite interested to find out why you did not recognize me from the instant I entered your garden."

Another order—Shizuka berated herself for not making the connections earlier. And she had practically denounced the royal family, right in front of him! She knew her life would be in jeopardy if she revealed her true identity; if associated with Lord Mazaki and her beloved Manor, who knew what horrors would befall them… the safest course of action was the most desirable; Shizuka knew she would never have such a conversation with him again.

"I am merely visiting Domino, Prince." Shizuka began her lie carefully, noticing how her formal tone irritated him. What would have happened if they had not been interrupted? "I come from Shogi, in the West. I am merely here in Domino visiting a, uh…cousin."

She seemed to be deliberately withholding information to him. With his guard more than ready to leave, Seto was not going to let her get away that easily. "What cousin? I know most of the courtiers by name."

"Why, the only one I have, Prince." Shizuka turned to go, cutting her interrogation short.

Seto quickly moved, blocking her escape. "Are you being coy or are you really refusing to answer my question?" He searched her face for answers, trying to bring back a bit of the person he had argued most fervently with only that afternoon.

"You may call me Shizuka," she finally relented under the pressure.

The Prince seemed satisfied enough with her answer. "See, that wasn't so hard. I bid you good day, Lady Shizuka," he inclined his head in farewell; she merely turned and moved as quickly as possible out of the orchard, away from the Prince so eager to destroy her. Once in sight of the house, she sighed with relief. Anzu and the Baron were not yet back from their excursion, leaving her ample time to return the dress. It was only then that she realized that the Prince was still in possession of the book.

Seto's guard realized this at about the same time Shizuka had, picking up the book and holding it out to the Prince with a measure of distaste. Wordlessly, he received it, effortlessly mounting the horse and riding slightly ahead of the other, back to the court. Even if the guard had raised any questions, Seto was in no mood to answer any of them.

* * *

Author's Notes:

'hubris breeds the tyrant' Is a famous line from Oedipus Rex; I'm dating this work as a time in the world when monarchies were still quite common, so I believe people would look to the classical age for 'enlightenment', hence the allusions to that, the use of Plato's Republic, and their whole discussion.

Shogi is a Japanese form of chess; as Domino is the name of the Kingdom/a game; I figure I'll do the same here. It really has no other purpose in the story.

* * *

Reviewer Replies:

Blueshadows 2010: I'm glad you think it's interesting! Surprises abound, I definitely plan on deviating a little from the typical fairytale 'meter' in these next few chapters. Thanks for reviewing!

UnlessAbsolutelyNecessary: The title definitely says a lot about the story; I'm glad you like it! Of course I'll continue—no matter how long it takes, I have to write them out to get them out of my head ). Sorry about the other stories, they're all coming…eventually… Yeah, Seto may be the trickiest person to write here. He has to be in his own character as well as fit the fairytale 'Prince' archetype. The motives behind his escape will definitely be cleared up in the next chapter! I'm working really hard on the pace and dialogue, it's great that you're picking it up! Thank you for reviewing and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can!

Kako: You know I always respect your comments, they make the story even more fantastic! I actually didn't get your bad joke…maybe another one is required? Just kidding, thanks always for reviewing!

Midnight blue08: Good question! Anzu is technically the 'evil stepsister' archetype, but her character is a little more complicated than that. She's a mix of both stepsisters, someone who with the circumstances is getting a new set of priorities. Thanks for reviewing; I hope you liked this chapter!

The Duelist's Heiress: Glad you like it! Don't worry, Shizuka can hold up to a lot of stuff—even though she's definitely not out of it all yet! I'm working hard on the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Dancers of the night: I'm glad you like it! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!

Arana Is: Yeah, I've always wanted to write something like this. And I'm glad you like the title. You probably explained the Anzu thing better than I did haha. I definitely plan on seeing this story through, and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!

* * *

Well, that's all for Chapter Two of Synergy. Expect Chapter Three up sometime before classes start up again! As always, reviews mean more to me than words can express.

Thank you for reading!

Sakura Takanouchi


	3. Chapter Three

Synergy

A Fractured Fairy Tale

Sakura Takanouchi

* * *

The rocky path of two people destined to be together, and the actions of all who try to stop them. A story of the romance between Shizuka and Seto told as a fairy tale.

* * *

**Synergy**: The interaction of two or more agents or forces so that their combined effect is greater than the sum of their individual effects.

* * *

I do not own Yu-gi-oh, I am just using these characters in my story. Which means the plot is mine, although this is also influenced heavily by Ever After; Ella Enchanted, Jane Austen, and the song 'Spell' by Marié Digby. I don't own any of these either.

* * *

"…Beauty emanates from every word that you say  
And capture the deepest thoughts  
In the purest and simplest of ways …"

-'Spell,' Marié Digby

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

A new day; with it a new perspective, after letting the unconscious mind sift through events the conscious wouldn't dare touch. Shizuka wished this was the case. She had hardly slept for thinking of the events of the previous day. She had all but insulted the prince to his face! The mere reminder of it sent a cherry hue to her cheeks. But, her mind countered, she would never retract those statements. The Crown Prince was a proud, arrogant man, only concerned with following his own whims. He was probably laughing at her the whole time, for not knowing who he was! As far as she was concerned, she didn't want to know him at all!

So Shizuka left her bed more exhausted than when she fell into it; making and serving the meager breakfast. From the kitchen, she could hear Baron Mazaki telling his daughter of their plans to go to court again that day. The servants gossiped about the financial strain on the Manor, Shizuka wanted to shush them but couldn't help but agree. "The Manor is deep in deficit and he's acting like we've got money to burn!" Almost as if on cue, she was summoned into the dining room.

"Be ready in two hours with all our extra produce and goods; we're going to the market at the castle. Maybe you can turn a profit this time." The Baron dismissed Shizuka with a slight wave of his hand; she joined the other servants already hard at work collecting the produce, eggs, and other goods that they would sell to fund Anzu's extravagant wardrobe. The Baron was already chatting with Anzu, the words "today" and "Prince" caught her ears. So the Prince's disappearance had delayed them yesterday? It was almost laughable—Anzu and the Crown Prince! They deserved each other. She sighed, wiping off the beads of sweat forming along her forehead from the effort. At least it was Court. Her mind refused to wander to a certain member of the royal family.

* * *

Seto had been summoned to his father's chambers. It was to be expected—people had to be wondering where the Crown Prince had escaped to for the day, as well as the fact that his escape was hardly 

inconspicuous. He kept a stern face, quickly assuming the shell that his father only saw. He refused to say a word or budge an inch.

"Seto," Gozaburo refused to turn to face his son, simply letting the words convey the message. "You try my patience. I don't want to know what possessed you to leave this court, but I will not allow you the same degree of freedom that you've been getting away with for far too long. Lessons for you, every waking hour of the day, and I want to never see you alone. I will not hide your absence a second time from people expecting to see their Crown Prince. And don't expect to see your brother for a fortnight at the least—I don't want him picking up these habits."

Seto felt his hands involuntarily clench. His mind tried to think of reasoning to lessen the punishment, and against his will it focused on the auburn-haired maiden of the previous day. "But what sort of Prince would I make if I didn't know my people? It makes sense—"

Gozaburo's fists pounded on the heavy oaken desk; a dull thud resonating around the room. "I don't know what sense has bewitched you, but those people have nothing to do with us! You are talking of serfs and peasants, boy! The only world you should concern yourself with is that of the Court, and the courtiers within! Their opinion is all that matters, and their support is gained by acting as you ought!"

The words cut through Seto like arrows, and he felt an intense longing to run, to get as far away from this stone prison as he could. And on his exodus his brother would accompany him. Gozaburo proved the time-honored strategy of divide and conquer, separating them as often as possible. The elder brother was given the lectures, the tutors and teachers, until his head swam and every muscle screamed out in agony. The younger, only just leaving his happy childhood, was ignorant about the politics of the throne, barely receiving the minimum expected of a Prince. He was cast aside in favor of the elder, whose adamant will had yet to break.

Seto left the room shortly after the tirade, refusing to wait for a dismissal. A tutor leapt out of an adjacent doorway as if on schedule, ready to drill the lessons in to his rather unwilling pupil. Seto had rather astounded his father; lessons at first were rigorous, revealing his brilliant mind, but once Gozaburo attempted to impart his will in politics and the finer points of his royal obligations, Seto lost all energy in the classroom, simply glaring defiantly at the stuttering tutor and only putting forth the effort when it was suggested that his younger brother take his place.

"Not today, Prince," the tutor's surprising words prompted an incredulous glance, blue eyes darting sharply behind brown bangs. "There's someone you must escort today. The Mazaki household was rather disappointed yesterday at your absence; I trust that you'll make it up to them today?" The tutor ushered a scowling Seto to the reception room where Anzu and the Baron were waiting. Her blue eyes lit up ecstatically upon seeing him; she swept her finest curtsey as the Baron nodded his dead at the prince.

"We were absolutely distraught without you yesterday, Prince," Anzu's voice was syrupy sweet as she took his stiffly outstretched hand almost forcefully. They began their walk around the grounds, the lady providing most of the conversation. "After all, what could be more important…?"

Seto left her question unanswered.

* * *

Shizuka gladly let the other servants tell her what to do; she had misplaced several baskets and was generally out of her wits all morning. But the palace was simply beautiful! They had driven by it to the adjacent market, in a meadow with a magnificent view of its walls and towers. Shizuka must have been there before, but she could barely remember it.

Already vendors were calling out to passersby, selling their wares, and merchants from the palace or the country were wandering among the stalls and tables set up. Shizuka adjusted the baskets of produce slightly as a man with long dark hair sauntered up to their table. His dead-set eyes seemed locked on her. "Now who is this beautiful young flower?"

"Duke Ryuji Otogi!" The servant nearest Shizuka chastised him. "I'll ask you to stick to your business only, or be on your way please!"

He chuckled, his stance indicating that he wasn't going anywhere. Shizuka eyed him critically. _So he is of nobility_? She decided that politeness from the start would provide with a much better encounter than the one of the previous day. "My name is Shizuka, sir." She quickly moved her hand away in surprise when he attempted to cover it with his own. The servants moved closer to the girl, as if protecting her from his treachery. He only chuckled softly, undeterred from the triple glare.

Ryuji picked up an apple in one hand, turning it as if admiring the fruit. "It is a pity that your soil is the best in the country, yet so… poorly tended."

The double meaning was not lost on Shizuka. "We have limited resources, sir." She took the apple out of his hand, returning it to the barrel. "We do the best we can."

"Anything I can do to help?"

He really couldn't take the hint! Shizuka didn't know what else to do; on the outside she did her best to appear rational, but internally she wanted to smack that smug smirk right off of his face! Being at court was already stretching her nerves thin, and how dare this man speak to her so! It was infuriating, but all customers must be treated with respect. He was a man of power and prestige, and there was only so far she dared to go.

"Prunes?" The servant came to Shizuka's rescue, shoving a container of the fruits under the Duke's nose. It wrinkled in distaste, a sneer pasting itself across his finely sculpted features.

"Just remember that without my generosity, your pathetic Manor wouldn't even exist," with one, last, withering look at Shizuka, he turned and left, his cape brushing the ground behind him.

"That incorrigible man! If he didn't buy a bushel of vegetables every week…" The servant put the box of prunes back onto the table, brushing her hands off. For once everyone was glad he had gone.

* * *

The Crown Prince Seto didn't think he could ever get the girl's shrill giggle out of his consciousness. He didn't know where such a laugh would come from, but she produced it at everything they saw or any remark he deigned to make. He subsequently spoke as rarely as possible, infuriatingly difficult with that Baron constantly feeding him questions about his royal duties or prompting complements about Anzu's new necklace. They had already taken a turn about the castle's grounds; they were now headed to the market.

"Here are our servants, Prince. Although our manor is small, it thrives." All Seto heard was 'servants', and he wondered if the Mazaki family was as lenient with them as the Lady Shizuka was. Curse her for invading his thoughts, and now of all times! But servants meant people he may talk to who were not of the Mazaki household—a most welcome trait.

"I would enjoy meeting them," the reply came much easier from his lips than he intended; they arrived at the table; seeing several women tending the vegetables. "Good day, ladies." The first had a rag covering her hair, the second was wearing a greasy apron, and the third looked remarkably like the Lady Shizuka—

Shizuka didn't see the Prince coming before it was too late. In her shock, she threw her arms up; causing the wriggling chicken she was holding to squawk and screech loudly, flapping its wings and providing Shizuka plenty of cover to duck behind another stall.

Prince Seto's eyes nearly bulged upon having a chicken thrown into his face, he hastily shoved it away, brushing a few feathers from his jacket. The Baron looked livid; was this how he was paying his servants to act? "Are you trying to scare the Prince to death?" He thundered.

After recovering properly, he was more curious about the fact that, unless his eyes had deceived him, there had been a third servant there. He cleared his throat nervously, drawing the attention of the servants. "Was there just you two, here?"

They looked at each other, an unspoken conversation passing in a minute. Shizuka owed them one. "And the chicken, sire," the shorter one managed. Now both the Baron and Anzu were looking at him strangely. He frowned, his brow furrowing with the concentration. This simple 'tour' was drawing to a close, as far as he was concerned.

* * *

Only once the Prince had left, the Baron and his daughter not far behind, did Shizuka return from the shadows. "What is the matter with you, child?" one servant admonished. "Why were you so scared?

In hushed tones Shizuka told them of her earlier interlude with the Crown Prince, right in the Manor's orchard, sparing them no detail of his arrogant nature and their energetic debate. "I would have jeopardized the manor; I was scolding him into oblivion as well as dressing above my station."

"I'll bet you looked just like your mother," one servant wistfully exclaimed. "I'd give anything to see it again."

"I hope I'll never have to see him again," Shizuka spun slowly around as if testing the air around her. "He can just marry Anzu and they'll all live at the Palace and I can stay at the Manor, change things around a little. That's all I want."

"Don't say things like that," the other admonished, her face betraying what she thought of the match. Soon after, they left to converse with other merchants and vendors, leaving Shizuka to take everything in. All the people, more than she could count on both hands many times over! And the castle made a pretty backdrop to everything. She let her eyes wander, trying to perceive everything. The conversation of several courtiers fell on joyfully unsuspecting ears.

"Did you catch the end of the joust?"

"Heavens, no, it's much too vile. The sword fighting exhibitions are much more entertaining, as that Knight Jounouchi has yet to be bested in competition."

What do they call him again? What was it—the 'flaming swordsman?'"

Shizuka made no move to cover the gasp that escaped her open mouth. They mentioned a Jounouchi—was it really her brother? She had never heard a word about him since that fateful morning; she had assumed he left the Kingdom. He had always talked to her about becoming a Knight and fighting for his domain; had he realized that dream? She wondered if she would even recognize him if he stood right before her. "Katsuya…"

Shizuka knew this might be her only chance to be reunited with her brother. With barely a word to the servants, she ran from the market, hardly stopping to catch her breath until she was inside the castle proper. The stables at the Manor were to the left of the main house; Shizuka ran to the leftmost part of the castle, amazed to find a complex of stables and servants quite fit for a King. The only problem was that there were no other females in sight, causing Shizuka to stick out from the crowd. If this thought registered in her head then, it would be only a matter of time before someone else spotted the anomaly. The voice stirred the air, right on cue. "Miss? What are you doing here?"

* * *

Crown Prince Seto had had quite enough of all this. The unctuous yet overbearing Baron, the simpering daughter, the invisible but omnipresent eyes of his tutors turned "chaperones." It was ridiculous. Cutting their escorted "tour" short was easy enough; but evading his tutors was proving to be a highly enjoyable challenge. Especially when every person he met returned his presence with a deep bow; and his title, voiced louder than he deemed necessary. He growled low in his throat after the most recent noblemen 

had passed by. At this rate, even if his pursuers were miraculously blinded they would still be able to track him.

Seto was currently strolling in the courtyard that separated the castle proper and the serving buildings beyond, the kitchen and greenhouses and stables… the latter gave him an idea. What better place to escape, with its winding corridors and stalls, was perfect for evasion? And he had his pick of rides if he needed to make a hasty getaway. He ducked into a narrow hallway and ran until he got to a maze of stalls, moving quickly into one and out the other side, then down another adjacent hallway. Once Seto was sure he was no longer being followed, he slowed his pace, heading back to the main confines of the stable house. To hell with the Court—the Crown Prince wanted to go riding.

* * *

"Miss? What are you doing here?"

The voice caught Shizuka off guard. Frozen in place, her mind was free to whirl with possibilities. She was caught, trapped. For a moment, she wondered what became of trespassers. She steeled herself for the worst, and then spun around slowly, cautiously, much like a frightened animal.

The man opposite her was no swordsman or rider, but rather had the look of a scribe or librarian. Greasy dark hair hung in bangs obscuring beady eyes, which studied Shizuka with a rather condescending air. Maybe it was something about her posture, her attire, her expression which confused him. "What is your business here?"

His voice was sharp for a courtier; Shizuka assumed he must hold some sort of servile position at Court. But he seemed to not know for sure who she was. She struggled internally, fighting the instinct to just turn and run away. Could she pull off a courtier? Or pretend to be a servant?

* * *

Seto stepped carefully, cautious to make as little noise as possible, once he heard the voices. Chancing a glance around the worn wooden pillar afforded him a view of his tutor. _Damn_! His route was blocked by the exact person he wanted to avoid. He pressed the back of his head into the grain of the wood, knowing that there was nowhere for him to go. A female voice flitted across his conscious; at first he thought it was a memory. There was another? He couldn't see her clearly with her back to him, but he was struck by the color of her hair. _What was going on_?

"I was wondering where the knights go when they're at leisure," Shizuka began slowly, a small grin of triumph at the man's reaction. His eyes rolled to the ceiling, surely wondering when the fan base of the scholar would appear.

The oiliness atop the voice returned; a tone Seto knew all too well. "I'm afraid the jousters at Court are strictly cloistered with their craft, and any contact is expressly forbidden. I will excuse your transgression this one time, but both you and whoever this mystery man may be may not be so lucky next time." Shizuka shuddered under his thinly disguised gaze, marveling at why again she wanted to go to Court. "What is your business in this Kingdom?"

One more question and Shizuka was afraid that she would explode. Once again, she had put herself in a position that endangered those that she cared for most. She could never mention Katsuya; if this man were true to his word Shizuka couldn't bear it if he were punished. Before she could do anything to stop it, her conversation with the Prince emerged clear in her mind, and she seized her alias gladly.

"I am here at Court visiting a cousin," Shizuka began to craft her alias, unaware that a third party was listening much more carefully than the other. At the expectant look of the man across from her, she begrudgingly offered up a name. "The Baron Mazaki's daughter, Anzu Mazaki."

She was unaware that a simple name worked such a magic on her interrogator. She could see the wheels turning over in his mind. Was Anzu an acquaintance of this man? She wasn't about to put anything past either of them. He recovered quickly, though, compared to their clandestine observer. The Crown Prince was still reeling in shock at this information. An unexpected turn…it certainly was going to make 

things difficult. It seemed that the curiosity of this man was far from satiated. "I was not aware that the Mazaki family had any relatives. Tell me, what is your name?"

Shizuka swallowed and was sure the action was audible to everyone in the Kingdom. She could never give her name as Jounouchi, it was a sure tie to the knight, the exact opposite of her current goal. She was at a loss…

"Shizuka Kawai."

No one was more surprised than her at the admission of the name. She was stunned, dredging up old memories, tears pricking her eyes at the sound of her mother's maiden name coming from her own lips. The man let her leave with a wave of his arm, and she nearly ran from the area, waiting until she was alone to curse her foolishness at being trapped like that. She had acted impulsively and without thinking, and was sure it would not happen again. She wanted to be back at the Manor as soon as possible.

The tutor shrugged noncommittally, stalking off in pursuit of the King, no doubt. Seto was sure he would have settled for himself, but wasn't about to fall into that trap as easily. With the coast clear, Seto chose a horse and fled the stable complex. He had a house call to make. _Shizuka Kawai…_

* * *

Shizuka arrived back at the meadow, flushed and out of breath. The other servants lost no time in berating her for her little adventure, but she needed no second reminder. It had been dangerous, and she knew that she would be spending no more time inside the castle's walls. A moment later, another puzzle piece clicked into place. "Our produce! Did you sell it all?"

"We're clean out," one servant said with a smile. The table was empty; it seemed like Shizuka's absence was a boon for them after all. "We are all set to leave in a moment." It wasn't until their cart had pulled away from the castle that they resumed their gossip about Anzu's interlude. "So Miss Mazaki needs to spend more time with the Prince?"

"No wonder he tried to evade her earlier. Or at least that's what I was told."

"What are your thoughts, Shizuka?"

They both turned to look at the girl, whose thoughts were obviously elsewhere. She hadn't said a word on the whole return trip to the Manor, and they were beginning to wonder why. Even when they were back at their home, doing chores, she simply went about them silently. Shizuka looked up momentarily from setting the table to see the concerned face of a servant, only to go back to her duty methodically.

"Shizuka, dear, whatever is bothering you, you do know you can talk to us about anything, right?"

She looked up, as if she wasn't hearing the words right away. It took a moment longer to shape the mask into the appropriate response. "There's nothing wrong with—"

"Prince Seto!?"

All color drained from Shizuka's face and the goblet she was holding fell to the table, rolling in a circular pattern before it came to a stop. "What is the Prince doing at the gate? He knows as well as anyone that Anzu is back at the castle…" She eyed Shizuka, who was fidgeting nervously, trying to shift, keeping herself in a direct path, unseen from the outside. Slowly she pieced it all together. "Did he come for _you_?"

"I… I don't know."

Shizuka looked confused and unlike herself. The servant, eyes twinkling, seized the opportunity her friend was too timid to take for herself. "Well, there's got to be somebody to meet him! We only have a few minutes! Hurry, get upstairs!" She pushed Shizuka to the stairs, where she moved to Anzu's wardrobe, going to the farthest dresses. The sky blue silk was too much, but it went easily over her shoulders. The 

servant was already thundering up the stairs, shrieking "he's here!" Her hair had to stay plaited; there was nothing she could do with it now.

As fast as her full skirts could take her, Shizuka was moving towards the door. The Crown Prince was just as startled at her sudden appearance. "Good afternoon, Lady."

Curiosity got the better of her. "How did you know to come here?"

A smirk ephemerally flitted across his well-bred features. "Someone who can argue Plato so well is quite worth the effort." He allowed her to take the worn book, surprise and pleasure radiating off of her in waves. She had completely forgotten that he had not fully answered her question. Book still in hand; they naturally gravitated down the pathway, leading away from the Manor, arguing good-naturedly about the book.

"If you think my views are incredulous, you wouldn't believe what my father is willing to let pass," Seto commented offhandedly as they meandered along the worn path. Shizuka stopped in her tracks, staring at her companion with a meaure of disgust and disbelief there.

"You mean… corruption? Tyranny? All of this, and I hold you to just as much fault as him!"

"How come I'm not surprised? What would you have me do, then?" He looked upon her with a sneer.

She bravely held his gaze, unflinching. "Something."

For that one, blissful moment the wind was the only thing in motion, swirling around one, then the other, continuing on its path through the country garden. Shizuka was almost afraid to break the silence, afraid that if she moved too far off the rope she was walking on, she would fall and lose everything. And for the first time, it mattered to her. She didn't want it to end.

In the end, it was neither of them who broke the silence. It was an echo on the wind, surprisingly loud for them being so far away. "Miss Mazaki? Back so soon?" Shizuka gave an involuntary shudder, jerking her head towards the Manor; even though her feet decided to stay firmly planted on the ground. In effect, she fell over sideways.

Expecting to land on the dusty path, Shizuka was surprised to feel soft grasses and… was that velvet? Satin? What had happened?

"You can open your eyes, _Shizuka_."

His use of her name provoked the desired effect; her eyes blinked twice before opening. They were on a grassy patch, surrounded by tall stalks blowing in the breeze. He must have reacted quickly enough to snatch her out of harm's way and, when their fall was inescapable, he directed it into the tall thicket of grasses, both cushioning them and hiding them from any unwanted passersby. And the satin under her fingers…? Shizuka drew her fingers back from his forearm as if it had burned her. "What? Why…?"

His eyes were laughing at her. With the hand that wasn't wrapped securely around her back, he formed the universal gesture of pointing his index finger upwards across his lips. "What is worse, being discovered on that pathway, or being found _here_?"

Shizuka found that she could not speak a word. Her face flushed when the gravity of his words sank in. She was inches away from the Crown Prince of Domino. In a thicket.

"You continue to only believe the worst in me," The Prince mused, apparently ignoring his own advice. "I wonder what it will take to make you really see…" Shizuka couldn't believe this was the same person who argued with her so vehemently only moments before. Who really was this man? What part of him has he been hiding away behind his crown?

"Let's take a walk."

In an instant Shizuka was upright, the gentle force of Seto's hand on her arm tugging her up and away from the path. Somehow she was able to find her voice. "I thought that was what we were doing."

The corners of Seto's mouth dared to twitch to a smirk. "Glad to have you back. Now come on."

She frowned. His hand was still on her arm, pulling her farther from the path. "Where are we going then?"

"It's a surprise." He towered a full head over her, looking down at her disapprovingly. "No more questions."

"So you don't know either then." She laughed, giving in. They were soon far enough from the pathway that they couldn't be seen, spotted, or followed.

Watching the horizon from the kitchen window was the good servant, hoping that her warning call had been loud enough.

* * *

"See? Now all we have to do it follow the river." They had been wandering through the trees for several minutes after they left the grassy field. The mid-afternoon sun filtered through the tall branches and leaves, making the shadows dance on the riverbanks.

In all her wanderings of the Manor grounds, Shizuka had come across this river before, but had never followed it, always cautious to stay on their property. The high banks of the river formed a natural pathway, twisting and turning, leading them somewhere away from the Manor. But there was one thing Shizuka kept tossing around in her mind, unable to reconcile. "How did you know that there even was a river here? You seemed very confident that you knew where we were going."

The Prince, who had been walking a few paces ahead of her stopped, looking back at her with a dry expression. "Oh ye of little faith. Well, if you must know, one of my lessons has always been in the geography of this nation. I know the boundaries of every farm in the area, and this establishment is one of the closest to my castle. It is the same river that runs parallel to your lands that eventually leads into mine. Even though, you could say that all the lands are mine." He chuckled at his own joke, unknowingly angering his companion yet again.

"Why must you keep saying such things?" Shizuka couldn't even begin to understand how his mind worked, the unfortunate man! "It is not your land at all if you have never taken pride in working it!"

How this woman bewildered him! "First you find me arrogant, then that I have no pride? However do I manage that?" His wit only served to aggravate her further. It was interesting, really—at Court, no matter what he did, the people fawned over him. But at this simple, impecunious Manor, when he actually tried to put forth any effort, she somehow found _him_ lacking—him, the Crown Prince of Domino! They meandered along the riverbank for awhile longer, Seto figuring silence was preferable to further provoking her wrath. But his curiosity eventually got the better of him. "Why do you keep asking questions?"

Shizuka looked at him like even she had no idea of what to say. Not only had she never thought about why she was always so anxious to learn, but she was finding it increasingly difficult to think under the harsh gaze of the man at her side. Was he always that close?

"I'm not sure… I think I just love to learn."

Seto stared at her, disbelief hovering just below the surface of his eyes. "You might think differently if you were taught by my tutors."Comprehension dawned in her expression. Of course he would be jaded. And he had a royal reputation to keep—his education must have been extremely rigorous. Knowledge…just what Shizuka had been craving.

"So why don't you teach me then?"

Although it lasted for only a moment, the roaring silence seemed to stretch on for infinity. The only sounds were those of nature—the rustling of the branches, high over the quiet murmurs of the river. Then The Crown Prince interrupted the idyllic peace with a sound most unnatural to himself. His laugh overpowered everything. And he thought this day couldn't get more interesting. "Do you have any idea what you are asking?"

With that, Shizuka knew that although Seto was stunned, he was seriously contemplating her suggestion. Even still, she stood her ground. "I have an idea."

He smirked at her expression, confident and still hopeful. This would certainly be interesting, as well as challenging for both of them. The Crown Prince could never deny a Lady's request. "Then let's get started."

* * *

Author's Notes:

I definitely tried to incorporate some throwbacks to the TV show in this chapter. 'Duke' Ryuji Otogi combines both names of this character, and the 'Flaming Swordsman' is one of Joey's (Katsuya) favorite and signature cards.

* * *

Reviewer Replies:

Kako: Aww, you're making me blush! And that was the joke? Ok… but yeah, I hope this chapter delivers, and its extra-long, just like you asked for!

The Duelist's Heiress: Oh yes, there will be no lack of Silentshipping here! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Midnight blue08: If you hate Anzu now, just wait… oh and I think this chapter definitely answers your other question; sorry it wasn't either Bakura or Malik. I haven't decided if they're making an appearance yet. Yeah, Shizuka is pretty mysterious, isn't she?

Blueshadows2010: You knew it? Cool! And yes, this story is in part inspired by Ever After, but as you can see it deviates a lot from there. I'm glad you like the story!

UnlessAbsolutelyNecessary: High praise indeed! I'm so glad all my hard work is coming across! I hope this chapter lived up to your very high level of expectations. Seto is still being rather difficult; I hope he didn't come off as too romantic here—but yes, you've gotten the gist of it excellently! I'll proofread my chapters a tad more closely to pick up any of those pesky errors. I hope you're having as much fun reading this as I am writing it!

Dancers of the night: Yeah, you got it. Shizuka was a little too sparkly at their 'family' debut, so she can't be exposed to the royal family any further and adversely affect Anzu's chances with Prince Seto. Thanks for your review!

Arana Is: Thanks for your review, and I'm happy you like things so far! Yeah, that spacing thing is an issue; thanks for pointing it out!

GoddessOfVictory: Aww, thanks! This fairy tale thing is so much fun to write! I hope Duke Otogi's appearance sated your curiosity for the other characters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

* * *

So this chapter took a little longer than I'd anticipated, but I feel like it's a big shift in tempo for our story. For Chapter Four, I'd say stick around till late September; I really need to work on my other things. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter, and if you want to leave a review on your way out, it'll make my day!


	4. Chapter Four

* * *

Synergy

A Fractured Fairy Tale

Sakura Takanouchi

* * *

The rocky path of two people destined to be together, and the actions of all who try to stop them. A story of the romance between Shizuka and Seto told as a fairy tale.

* * *

**Synergy**: The interaction of two or more agents or forces so that their combined effect is greater than the sum of their individual effects.

* * *

I do not own Yu-gi-oh, I am just using these characters in my story. Which means the plot is mine, although this is also influenced heavily by Ever After; Ella Enchanted, Jane Austen, and the song 'Spell' by Marié Digby. I don't own any of these either.

* * *

"…But you see  
I'm not that graceful like you  
Nor am I as eloquent  
But just a simple melody  
Can change the way that you see me …"

-'Spell,' Marié Digby

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

"Then let's get started."

So this was what it took to discompose the Lady Shizuka. Why was she so surprised; it was what she wanted, right? All that he could think about was that right there, in the partial sunlight, she looked surprisingly fragile.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think it would be that easy."

Incredulous eyes met doubting eyes. "Heaven forbid you actually get what you ask for. You obviously haven't spent enough time at this Court to become accustomed to the proper route, of intrigues and deception." His eyes laughed at the maiden before him, looking horrified at his pessimistic words. "Must I teach you the ways of the world as well? Tell me, is there anything you do know?"

"I have read philosophy."

"I would think that obvious," the Prince countered. "More."

"Literature, mathematics, and the Arts." She paused, embarrassed. "That's it."

"We have quite a ways to go, then," he replied smoothly, looking her over. When had they started to move?

"Look, can we please stop this verbal sparring?" Shizuka didn't mind that she was the first to cave. "So we can get on to—"

"Brilliant!" The Crown Prince hardly noticed that he had interrupted her, figuratively poking through her defenses again. "You said it yourself—sparring! You want to learn, I'll teach you exactly what my tutors relay to me. Let's ignore all of those books in favor of a more…practical approach." She looked even more fragile at that moment. It didn't matter. "I'm going to teach you sword fighting."

It took the overt mentioning of swords for the instruction to sink in. "You're… teaching me… this is ridiculous!" What had she gotten herself into now? "And however are we going to procure swords in this forest?"

"Of course we're not going to start with real swords. I doubt you can even lift one anyways." Seto strode over to the nearest break in the woods and pulled a fallen branch from the ground. It was light, relatively straight and only a few feet long. He tossed it to Shizuka, who caught the branch with only mild difficulty. "We're going to learn the same way I was taught. Wooden branches are similar to wooden swords, in theory. Let's see how fast of a learner you are." He found himself a branch and began to show his companion, by example, several of the stances that she could use, from defensive to aggressive. Her transition was natural, but she was having some problems keeping her grip in those transitions. "No, keep your dominant hand always on top, and grip the, err…stick this way, see?" He took her tiny hand in his and wrapped its slim fingers around the branch, keeping his hands in place on top of hers, so that her grip wouldn't falter again. "Now swing. I'll help you."

Shizuka could feel his arms moving in time with hers, the ruffling fabric of his shirt a constant reminder of how close he was. They went through the stances once, together, moving fluidly, almost as if they shared the same thoughts. It seemed effortless this time, as if she knew that it would go perfectly with his assistance. In a moment, Seto was no longer there, but several paces to the side, holding his own sword facsimile again. "I knew you could get it. Now let's see how you fare sparring against someone."

"You?"

They both let out secret smiles at the inanity of her comment. "Who else?" Without warning, she charged forward into the attack sequence they had just rehearsed. He parried it easily, but kept with the footwork, stepping back as if she was driving him back. "A clever diversion, Shizuka." He was surprised at her aggressiveness in making the first attack. Of course, it would be a stalemate. She would never get to him, and he wouldn't ever outright land an attack on her.

As they exchanged directions, the Prince on the offensive, Shizuka couldn't help but feel a strong affinity for her brother, wherever he was. Maybe this was what he felt like, all the time. _Happiness_. It had been a long time since Shizuka had really felt this level of escape. And it was _here_, of all places, with—

"You have to pay attention, Shizuka!"

His sharp words pierced through her reveries, bringing her back to the task at hand. They fought onwards in relative silence, the only sounds being his words of encouragement or hers of acquiescence. Slowly they moved alongside the river; around the clearing made naturally by the shaded canopy of trees. Shizuka's arms were becoming tired from swinging the branch, but she would never tell him that. For some reason, she wanted him to always see her at her best. They moved back again, towards the trees. Shizuka moved to parry, hooking her foot under an upturned root of the massive tree shading them.

"Shizuka!"

She fell forwards, dropping the branch from between her fingers as she cursed her clumsiness for the second time that day. Seto reached out almost instinctively for her arm, pulling her strongly against his frame for support. "Are you alright?" Was his voice always that soft?

"I believe so." Shizuka slowly entangled herself from his viselike grip, trying to control the sharp rise in her heartbeat upon the sudden fall—and catch. "Maybe we want to stop for now."

The branches on the ground remained there, quickly forgotten. Seto's gaze moved from them upwards, to Shizuka's face. "No wonder you tripped, with those shoes—they're practically falling apart!"

One look downwards proved what Shizuka had been dreading. In her haste, she had left on her old shoes—certainly recognizable as those of a peasant! She had to think, literally and figuratively, on her feet. "Do you sometimes not prefer comfort over style? I'm sure for some things, you do. Just leave me be with my shoes." She turned from him, seemingly angry. He, in fact, was smiling at her!

"You are the most unusual noblewoman I have ever met," Seto said, moving around to face her. "You tout the ideals of Pluto and wear threadbare slippers; your whole existence seems to go against everything I've ever been taught!"

"Maybe it is you that needs the lessons, then," came her arch reply, surprising the speaker as much as the receiver. Shizuka turned to leave the clearing, figuring she had done more than enough damage for one day. "I'm afraid if I stay any longer, I shall be missed."

"Until our next lesson, then," Seto turned towards her, his serious expression evident in the lines etched on his face.

"When?" Shizuka's easy smile tempered his stone structure. "How about 5 days from now?"

"It is settled, then." He offered up one, last, meaningful look. "Shizuka."

She curtseyed slightly, her offending knee creaking audibly, again. "Prince."

"No." The command came before she turned, preventing her escape. "Not here. Here, I am only… Seto." The name sounded foreign, even to him.

She smiled, knowingly. "Seto." With a rustle of sky blue silk over the ground at her feet, she was gone, leaving Seto alone in the clearing. In another moment, he, too, was gone.

* * *

The Crown Prince Seto paced in his chambers, unsure how walking back and forth was supposed to vent his rage. How dare that man! What kind of ultimatum was this, if not one to fulfill his own ends! It made Seto seethe with anger. He swore that the next man to cross that threshold was to be banished from the Kingdom. But no, he didn't have that power. Not yet.

_"My son." Gozaburo's words were practically dripping with sugary sarcasm. He had not motioned for the guards and other nobles to leave the chamber._

_After the customary bow, Seto was permitted to speak. "What is it that requires my attendance, father?" Two could play at this game. _

_"It has come to my attention that in one weeks' time, you come of age," Gozaburo's sneer told the Prince exactly what he thought of that coming to pass. "You will have much more privilege, and declared officially as my… successor." That sneer resurfaced, proud and dominant. "I almost forgot to mention; a grand ball has been arranged especially for the occasion."_

_"You almost forgot?" Seto echoed, his voice strained with frustration. His father's wicked smile told him exactly where this conversation was headed; and he now knew why their audience was not private. He could feel the stares of everyone present boring holes into him, trying to bend but not break. He was too strong for that._

_"As my heir, it is imperative that you, too, be concerned about the future of this Kingdom. I've taken the liberty of sending invitations to every household with an eligible young woman. I'm sure I won't have to remind you again of your duties as heir to the Kingdom of Domino. One of those women will become the future Queen; and either you will select her or I will."_

_Gozaburo's triumphant tone was less than subtle; he thought he had won, but Seto was not about to concede anything to that tyrant. Already his hands were shaking with rage. Everywhere his eyes darted, he saw the pennants and tapestries dedicated to Domino's King. Gozaburo had to be stopped—Seto could never allow his influence to extend beyond the grave. For even just from looking at the man, Seto could tell his corruption had taken a toll on his body as well. Lines creased his face into an omnipresent frown; grey was his crown now. They both knew it wouldn't be much longer. Without any of the customary salutations, Seto spun neatly on his feet and swiftly exited the room, ignoring the protests of the other attendants. _

Seto wondered which family had bargained with Gozaburo, which girl had bid the highest to become his wife. It was despicable! His feet stopped their pacing. He was forced into playing Gozaburo's game. For now.

* * *

Anzu's shriek woke up not only Shizuka, but probably everyone else in the Kingdom. Feet thudded in the hallway; a door was flung open. "Look at the carriage! It has the royal insignia of the crown on it!" After a second pause, "And what are you doing asleep at this hour, anyways? Father will have your head if he catches you!" With an excited smile, she closed the door and flew downstairs, nearly colliding into the strong frame of her father, engaged in conversation with the messenger, a plump man bearing the crest of the royal family.

"And how many others have been invited to this gala?" the Baron inquired.

"Every household with a young lady of, hmm, fortune or status has been invited to celebrate the Prince's birthday." The page gave an entirely too forward wink at Anzu, before continuing, "It is no surprise as to what is expected of the Prince on that night. Some say, hmm, that he will announce his engagement to a girl that very night!"

"Very good then," The Baron said; his hands then coming to rest on Anzu's shoulder, bringing her more into view of the page. The creaking of the stairs announced the arrival of a yawning Shizuka.

"What is all this commotion about?"

This new addition to their party sparked the interest of the page. After all, he was instructed to report on every eligible girl, and this one was exceptionally pretty. And the coin he was paid to do so shouldn't be in vain. "My lady," the page bowed, greeting her. "I was not aware that there were any others in the Mazaki household. Pray, what is your name?"

Against stone glares from the other two, Shizuka took the offered hand of the page. "Shizuka," she replied softly, her cheeks reddening with all the attention.

"Well, Lady Shizuka, I hope to see you at this ball as well. Hmm, now, I must be off! Baron, Lady Anzu, I hope everything remains well with you both." The page tipped his head and left, onward to the next house. The three remained motionless on the entryway, watching the carriage disappear.

"There's going to be a ball?"

"The ball is in honor of the Prince's birthday!" Anzu gushed, ignoring her father's blatant warnings. "He comes of age in one week, and so all the women in Domino are invited to come to the ball!"

"…all… the women?" Shizuka's hopeful smile permeated through the room, stifled only by the furrowed brow and slanted lip of the Baron. "Even… me?"

"We shall see," was the Baron's tight-lipped response. Anzu grabbed Shizuka's arm tightly, proclaiming that 'she would learn to dance and act properly before the week was out.' The Baron practically growled at their giggling, barking at Shizuka to "get back to work!"

* * *

Five days passed, uneventfully, languidly, and seemingly in an instant, Shizuka found herself on the pathway leading away from the Manor house again. Anzu and the Baron had left earlier that morning, on their way to the Palace. Only to be disappointed. Smiling, Shizuka let her hair flutter in the breeze caressing the high grass of the meadow, glad that she had remembered to dress according to her supposed station, down to her shoes and jewelry. Anzu's cast-offs were fine enough for her. Although it seemed an utter waste, she was learning to move in the thin shoes and voluminous fabric of her raiment. The sheer thought of it stopped her motions entirely.

No one was near her; the sound of nature almost drowned out her whisper. "What am I doing?!" She cried out in despair. "What is this charade supposed to accomplish?" She knew above all else that it couldn't last forever. Eventually, one party would find out, and then she would be forced to bear the responsibility of all her crimes. And it _was_ her responsibility. Even before she met the Prince…Seto, she had been raiding the Manor's library. And ever since she had assisted with the cleaning and airing out of Anzu's many gowns, she had wondered what it felt like to wear those same dresses. It was her own weakness that would lead to her destruction.

She lifted her face to the sky to stop the tears. She was weak… how would she ever tell him the truth? He deserved to know; he was wasting his time with her. She was a servant, to the same family that was probably destined to merge with his! Would the truth come out when she served their breakfasts at the castle? The thought was ludicrous. Her mind was made up. Seto would have to be told the truth.

With a new resolve, her steps led more surely towards the grove of trees. Why was it she felt most at home underneath their shadow? Her moment in the field took more time than she realized; she saw the Crown Prince pacing in the clearing, his boot prints creating angry furrows in the dirt.

"Prince Seto… are you alright?" Her voice caused him to snap to attention, his head automatically nodding deeply at her arrival, yet his face retained all of the frustration that was etched so prominently. With just one look at his face, her resolve melted, and Shizuka attempted to justify her falsehoods by saying that it would be better for the both of them if her secret did not come out just yet.

"Not yet, but this place seems to have some soothing qualities," he returned, holding her gaze. They stood awkwardly, each unsure of what to say in this environment. "What shall you learn today?"

"Well, what did you learn today?" Shizuka smiled at him.

"Do you really think you can match me in my studies?"

He was dodging the question. "Not until you tell me what you were taught today."

No one could say that Shizuka lacked tenacity. "Dancing," he mustered through tightly clenched lips. He judged her reaction out of the corner of his eye. Contrary to his prediction of her laughter, she looked nearly as frightened of the concept as he had been in the hall. "I spent the entire blasted day in the ballroom to prepare for that ridiculous ball taking place in two days."

"So I suppose that ball wasn't your idea? I figured as much."

"I don't know whether or not it is an insult to my character to be so easily read," Seto grumbled, angrily pushing several stray locks of hair from his face.

"Who would want to throw such a party? A single night, whereupon the rest of your life, your happiness, is decided for you?" _Anzu_, they simultaneously thought dejectedly.

"Are you going?" His question caught her off-guard.

"Possibly," Shizuka dared not give away too much. "I daresay it would be nice for you to have a friend there, though. I promise not to judge you." She found herself hastily turning away from his steadfast gaze, a heated blush starting to caress her cheeks. What was wrong with her?

"I'm glad," he said, his voice almost so low it was nearly impossible to hear. "I will be at the command of the King's whim most of the night," he put particular emphasis on the word 'whim,' "Perhaps I might be able to escape for a few moments, before the end of it…"

"Hmm?"

"It ends at midnight; right before a certain… announcement is made, either by Gozaburo... or myself." He chuckled sardonically at the thought. "Is it wrong of me to wish this curse upon anyone else?" He stared at his companion bleakly. She noticed how pallid his face was, dark circles underneath each eye.

"But just imagine all the possibilities for good, positive change!" Shizuka interjected, concern for the man beside her filling every fiber of her being. "You must stay strong and prove to the people of Domino that you deserve to be their leader because you _are_ one, not because you were born to the right." She smiled, hoping to lighten his countenance. "You don't have to wait until you're King, you know. You can start anytime you want to."

"That's easy for you to say," Seto grumbled, "you don't have anyone watching you're every move, ordering you're every action, until all you want is simply peace and solace." _Oh, I understand_, Shizuka thought, _more than you know_.

"Well, just think about it," she said, stepping an arm's length away from him, realizing just then how close they had become. "Now, what about my lesson?"

He watched her smile with disbelief, sure that there was something hidden beneath it. "You want me to teach you to dance?" _She has got to be kidding me_.

"What's a better way to learn and understand something yourself than to teach the same material to someone else?" It was almost too clever for words. She got a dance lesson before the ball, and her image was still maintained! She flushed at the depths to which she had sunk to maintain this façade… or was it his sudden embrace?

"If that's what you want," his hushed voice tickled the nape of her neck. Her arms found their way to his shoulders, like she had seen Anzu in her own dancing lessons. Her eyes locked in his, and she found herself unable to look away. "Just follow my lead, as they say." Oh so slowly his left foot glided forward, to fill the space her right foot made as it backed out of the way. It was almost automatic, the way his eyes and arms commanded her to move.

It was as if they communicated telepathically; soft whispers and meaningful looks the only things that passed between them. The weather was not particularly cold, yet Shizuka felt herself drawn to the Prince like he was her Sun, as they whirled around the clearing. After their meter had been developed, Seto was skillfully able to guide them away from any upturned roots or branches; they spun and stepped to the music their backdrop provided. The merry trickle of the river provided a soft percussion while the whistle of the wind wrapped mournfully around the dancing pair.

It was only when nature's symphony settled until it was almost inaudible did either of them realize that they had stopped dancing, or even moving. Shizuka's heart grew heavy with the way the Prince clutched her to his frame, simultaneously supporting her and using her to support him. The language of touch can communicate much more than the spoken word. All of their previous encounters ran through her mind, and at once she realized, what a dangerous game they were playing.

It seemed an eternity before the Crown Prince reluctantly pushed her away. His sorrowful eyes bored straight through to her soul, and Shizuka found she was unable to meet his eyes. "Will you come tomorrow?"

Of all the questions in the world, _this_ was the last she could have ever expected. Shizuka cursed herself for her weakness. "I will try to."

"Then I will wait all day," Seto replied, with a seriousness that contradicted his words. With a "Lady Shizuka," and a deep bow, he left the clearing, judging the time by the color of the sky.

Shizuka couldn't stand there a moment longer. Once the Prince had left her sight, she turned on her heel and ran, ran as fast as the silken garments would let her, back across the field towards the Manor house. Her body was acting independently of her mind; she couldn't fathom the desire to suddenly be back in her room, away from anyone else. Her hand mercilessly brushed tears from eyelashes already soaked, and uncaring of how loud she was, Shizuka wrenched open the door and hurried upstairs to her chamber.

Her bed never looked more inviting. Without a thought to the condition of her dress, Shizuka threw herself against the pillows and wept. _What was wrong with me? The Prince… Seto deserves to know the truth. He would never want to be anywhere near me if he knew what I was. This was simply too good to be true…_ The tears cascaded down her face, causing spots to appear on the pillows. Shizuka rolled over so that she was staring up at the ceiling. She wished that there was someone she could talk to about this. She would have to find the strength to tell Seto the truth tomorrow. That was really the only way. She had to fade out of his life, to end this dangerous game they were playing. She was playing. She was playing him for a fool. Was this where her charade was going? She hoped that he would understand when she told him. She had to tell him. She would tell him.

Exhausted and spent, Shizuka barely fought the wave of sleep that passed over her like the wind, her eyes closing, unaware of the noise of the main door opening to beckon the family within.

* * *

"Shizuka… what. Are. You. Doing?"

She was dreaming. And Anzu was there, in her dream. It was nice. She smiled, settling further into the feathery pillows.

Feathery pillows?

"Shizuka, get up now! Before Father comes in!" Anzu looked at her friend worriedly. "He is in one of those moods. He barely said a word during our ride home."

'That only means he's saving it all up for…' Shizuka's eyes blinked once, twice. "Oh no."

"Oh yes."

The man's deep voice permeated the room, causing both Anzu and Shizuka's eyes to lock upon him. The Baron stayed in the threshold with a near palpable air of distaste, as if refusing to deign to even enter. "I have been struck with a dilemma. Maybe you could do something to help." His voice was cool yet tense. It made her shiver.

"You know I will do whatever you ask." Anzu looked from one to the other, confused.

"Then next time we go to Court, you will be our lucky charm." The Baron frowned in disdain. "The last time we have even caught a glimpse of our future King was when you went to the Market." His lip curled. "Who knows, maybe when Anzu becomes Queen you may live at Court with them." The Baron slowly turned, muttering in his gravelly voice how "the Prince doesn't know what he's already got."

"Next time, you're coming with us!" Anzu grabbed Shizuka's arm, bringing her to a fully upright position on the bed. "And you know what that means." She squealed. "You're coming to the Ball with us! You have to!"

Shizuka smiled weakly. "That would be great."

Anzu got up and disappeared into her room for a moment. Upon returning, she was carrying a dress. '_A dress of apple green silk…_' Shizuka looked fondly upon the fabric as it was thrust into her arms.

"I want you to have this. For the ball."

* * *

After making and serving breakfast for Anzu and the Baron (they wasted more food than they would actually eat) Shizuka stood before her bed, the dress she had received the previous day lying on it. She sighed and picked it up, cursing her resolve as she did so. Why was it that she felt so _free_, so… much like herself when she was with him? And she mostly spent her time scolding him, even so! He deserved to know, but a small part of her wished that things would continue to stay as they were forever. It was foolish, she knew. But once he knew that she was but a servant, she couldn't even bear to see the look in his eyes, if he would even look her in the eyes.

She also knew that she wouldn't even be worth any of it unless she told him the truth. They both deserved it. _Today was the day_. She strode out of the room, the hem of her dress brushing softly against the wooden floor.

* * *

Of course, he was there. Sitting on a fallen tree trunk, his gaze instantly softening upon seeing her approach. Shizuka's heart went out to him. With the upcoming dance only a day away, he must be under a terrible amount of stress. She steeled her resolve and decided to just come out and say it.

"Before our lessons today, Seto… there's something I wanted to tell you." Seto looked up at her; they each seemed to gain strength from each other.

"No lessons today. But first, I do have something to show you." Her declaration seemingly forgotten, her hands in his, Seto led her from the clearing, along the river. She had never ventured around its bend. "Now, this bend in the river marks the end of the Mazaki's property, and the start of the imperial lands. Hardly anyone comes into this area, so it was perfect for what I had in mind."

Shizuka was smiling at him; the Crown Prince actually looked his age for once. "Just what is it you are showing me?" They walked hand-in-hand around the bend in the river, and Shizuka gasped, her free hand covering her mouth in surprise. The river had grown and transformed into a beautiful lake, sparkling in the midday sun. Its shallow banks were lined with tall pine trees; it was stunning.

"Now this is the best-kept secret in the Kingdom." Shizuka turned to the Prince. "Thank you for showing me this."

"You don't think this is all, do you?" He beckoned her to turn away from the lake. To their right was an old temple, constructed of stone. It fit in to the tranquil atmosphere perfectly. They entered the building slowly, the marble flooring beneath them still shone despite its age. "The temple of the Azure Dragon," Seto mused. "It is more than centuries old."

"It's beautiful," Shizuka walked to the center of the room reverently. Despite its age, the temple was in surprisingly good condition. "Why did you want to show me this?"

Seto still lingered at the entrance. The shadow of the temple only covered him halfway. "I am commissioning a new building adjacent to this one. My plan is to build a library, one that is open to all people, regardless of status. No one should be denied the opportunity to improve their mind."

His words made Shizuka's throat turn dry and sent shivers up her spine. "But… why are you doing this? Why now?"

Only then did Seto move to stand before her. "This is a project inspired by you, and by our discussions of books. You made me see that there is so much more than being Prince. I have a responsibility to my people. I want not to win, but to deserve their approval… as well as yours."

_What was he saying_? She couldn't even process it. She had to get out of there. He caught up to her before she crossed the threshold of the temple. "Why did you run? Am I really that repulsive?"

"Prince… Seto, may I ask you something?"

"Anything." His bangs partially obscured his eyes, but they clearly shone through to her. "You know I cannot refuse you now."

"What are you going to do tomorrow?"

It caught him off-guard, that much was certain. "I know what I want to do. I want to, before the entire Kingdom, announce my intentions to marry the Lady before me. Shizuka, you have made me realize things I never would have known otherwise. You have given me something to live for. I have been captivated by you ever since I first laid eyes on you. Shizuka, please say something."

She had been on the verge of tears since he began his confession. Could it really be? Marry the Prince and leave her old life forever? He had clasped both of her hands within his much stronger ones, so the tears that now cascaded down her face freely flowed, as much as she wished to wipe them away. "You are too good." That was all the invitation he needed; for the Crown Prince swept her up into a crushing embrace, that almost made her feet leave the ground.

She couldn't see the satisfied smirk that spread across his face through the tears. "You have made me the happiest man in Domino. I will be counting the hours until I see you at the ball."

He left, almost ran, away from the lakeshore. In the distance Shizuka could just make out the turrets of the castle. They were closer than she had realized. Even in such a beautiful location, she suddenly felt very alone, and sank down upon the marble stairs of the temple. The waters glittered merrily, as if congratulating her, or only adding to her ridicule…?

She didn't feel like going back. Not just yet.

* * *

The next day

* * *

The Baron strode down the richly decorated hallway, his boots thumping furiously upon the floor. He noticed none of the finery, his gaze instead fixed upon the open door at the hallway's end. "How can you expect to control your peasants if you can't even control your own son?"

Gozaburo looked up from his desk, a scowl etched into his features. "I warn you not to be so loose with your tongue. Isn't that what started this whole problem in the first place?" Baron Mazaki closed the door and moved directly in front of the desk. "I want to know why the last three times we've visited have been in vain! Where is he hiding, and how soon can he come to his senses?"

Gozaburo's scowl morphed into a twisted sort of grin. "But you don't know? Oh, this simply won't do." He motioned for someone behind his guest to come forward.

"Who are you?" The Baron addressed the unctuous-looking man to his left as one would address a particularly offensive insect.

"I tutor the good Prince," the man said, bowing slightly to the Baron. "But he hasn't been very good as of late. He has been spending a lot of time with another maiden. I managed to follow him yesterday, where he spent about an hour in her company."

"Well who is she? Tell me now!" The Baron ordered, thumping his hands upon the sturdy desk.

"Fortuitously for you, I ran into her before and got her to tell me all about herself. I knew she didn't look like a courtier," he added as an aside. "Don't you know your own niece, Baron? The Lady Shizuka Kawai?"

The Baron felt himself melting under the two pairs of eyes. Pressure built inside him like a volcano. How dare that girl! After he had taken her in and raised her like one of his own, _this_ was how she repaid him? And with the smug look on Gozaburo's face, he was obviously finding this highly entertaining. "She will be dealt with. Severely, your majesty."

"I would expect nothing less." Gozaburo turned his attention back to the papers on his desk. "Until the ball, then." The Baron left with a harrumph, the echo of his boots resounding long after they could no longer see his form—not like either of them was looking.

* * *

Shizuka was glad that a window had been put into the kitchen. It made washing dishes much less tedious, although she wished she could be outside. She reached for another dish to find that there were no more in the stack—she had finally washed them all. It was the last thing on the extensive list that the Baron had left that morning. Shizuka had weeded the flowerbeds, picked vegetables and washed them free of dirt, scrubbed the floors on the main level, and dusted everything else. And now that she was finally free, Shizuka practically danced up to her room, ready to start preparing for the ball that would begin in only a few hours' time.

Shizuka carefully washed her hands, making sure to remove every trace of dirt, and dried them on the worn yellow dress she was wearing. She could hear screaming from next door, and wandered into Anzu's chamber, where she was rebuking one of the maids for 'accidentally' burning her with the hot iron. "How am I going to get curls?" She shrieked. "Prince Seto likes them better than straight hair," she noticed Shizuka entering the room. "Shizuka, will you do my hair? None of them can seem to get it right."

She ushered the maids out and gladly took over, working until Anzu's head was covered in lovely sweeping curls. "Now everyone at the ball will see me for what I will soon become!" Anzu crowed, admiring herself in the mirror. With the dark curls and red dress, she looked like a china doll. "If only we could find someone for you too, Shizuka!"

"Oh, I think she's already found someone… isn't that right, Shizuka?" The Baron appeared in the doorway, his eyes two hot coals. "Why don't you enlighten us?"

Anzu turned questioning eyes up at her. Shizuka turned startled eyes up at the triumphant Baron. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I think you know," the Baron sneered. "I had to be informed by none other than King Gozaburo himself that his son has been sneaking off to spend time with some Lady Shizuka Kawai." Shizuka felt her cheeks start to flush with defiance. "I don't know what sort of trickery you used to bait him, but I swear—"

"Wait… it was you?"

Her whole life, Shizuka had been nothing to her stepsister but a harmless plaything. Now, Anzu lashed out at her, for the first time feeling betrayed. "You were keeping my future husband away from me? You would deny me my crown? How dare you!" Anzu's hand went straight to the hot iron and threw it towards Shizuka, who barely dodged out of its way.

"After all that we did for you! You ungrateful little weasel!" Anzu's eyebrows narrowed in fury as she jumped up out of her chair, looking at Shizuka like she was about to slap her. She chased Shizuka into her room, where Anzu's sights immediately fell upon the green dress lying out for the ball. "I don't think you deserve this!" She grabbed the bottom part of it into her arms.

"You gave it to me!" Shizuka grabbed the top of the dress before it left the surface of the bed.

"Well I take it back!" The girls tugged on the dress until a loud rip in the fabric caused them to stop. A footlong gash growing from the hem of the dress could never be repaired, especially not in time for the ball. "I guess you're not going to the ball then," Anzu crowed, throwing the ruined dress upon the floor. "Too bad, because that dress belonged to your dear, dead mother."

The words stung Shizuka like a thousand bees. The words brought her to her feet but once Baron Mazaki entered the room, Shizuka knew that any small battle won would cost her the war. "Now this charade has gone on long enough!" he thundered. "I will not be made a fool! And in my own house!" He eyed the torn dress with disgust. "Get in the carriage."

"What?"

"Was I not clear enough? Get in the carriage, now! Both of you!" He leered at Shizuka, who was nervously smoothing the wrinkles in her worn dress. "Let's see what the Crown Prince thinks of you when he sees you at the ball, dressed like a servant!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

The temple of The Azure Dragon may not seem that important, but there's some culture to it. In Asian mythology, the Azure Dragon is the guardian of the East, and you notice that the temple is on the right of the lakeshore. Also, Dragons are associated with bodies of water, hence the lake. And doesn't it seem fitting that our Crown Prince is drawn to this temple?

* * *

Reviewer Replies:

Kako: Thanks for such a positive review… not like you had a choice though… :) I'll tackle 'Stranger' next, don't you worry!

The Duelist's Heiress: Here's the update! So sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks always for reviewing!

Blueshadows2010: I'm glad you liked it :). I tried to find a Duel Monsters card name that would fit the name of the temple, but Azure Dragon works pretty well, don't you think?

UnlessAbsolutelyNecessary: I'm so glad you think Seto isn't too romantic… although this chapter may change your perspective on him. Also, I'm glad you like the dialogue—I work very hard to make my prose flowery, to match the mood of the piece. Hope this monster chapter lives up to your expectations!

Arana Is: Thanks for your review! Yeah, Kaiba is my weak point so-to-say… I need to make him more of the strong and silent type, I guess? Oh, Duke is terrible… next chapter is going to be fun; don't want to give anything away!

GoddessOfVictory: Yeah, Shizuka has to find her own inner strength—at least that's my excuse for why she hasn't gotten around to telling Seto who she is yet. I actually haven't decided how much more of Jounouchi there's going to be in this story. What would you like to see? Thanks for the motivation!

Key: Oh, the dreaded pseudo-flame! Don't worry, I still respect you and your opinion. Yes, I have seen Ever After like 10 times, and I really like the chicken scene. The natural conclusion was in the last chapter. I do state where my inspiration is coming from, and I think this chapter sufficiently deviates along the path I've laid out for this story. I'm interested to hear your opinion of this chapter… if you're still reading this…

* * *

I apologize for the exceptionally long wait, but really this is a super-chapter! And I really only planned for two more chapters after this, so we'll see where it goes! Reviews are always greatly appreciated for this story, as well as my newest one-shot: _Subtly, Almost Imperceptibly_. I figured I'd pitch it to this crowd as the tone for both of these pieces is very similar. I hope you enjoyed reading this, now go forth and be awesome!!!


	5. Chapter Five

Synergy

A Fractured Fairy Tale

Sakura Takanouchi

* * *

The rocky path of two people destined to be together, and the actions of all who try to stop them. A story of the romance between Shizuka and Seto told as a fairy tale.

* * *

**Synergy**: The interaction of two or more agents or forces so that their combined effect is greater than the sum of their individual effects.

* * *

I do not own Yu-gi-oh, I am just using these characters in my story. Which means the plot is mine, although this is also influenced heavily by Ever After; Ella Enchanted, Jane Austen, and the song 'Spell' by Marié Digby. I don't own any of these either.

* * *

"…All my life I stumble  
But up here I am just perfect  
Perfect as I'll ever be...…"

-'Spell,' Marié Digby

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

The carriage wheels rolled roughly over the earth, adding to the already tense atmosphere within the car. Shizuka just stared out of the window, at the bleak landscape surrounding them. At least, that's how it appeared in the shadows and darkness of this particular night. Nothing was going right. The worst part was that Seto would see her… _like this_. She wanted to tell him, just not this way. It was her own doing, she would accept any consequences, just....

It seemed that the past weeks were magical. She went to sleep every night with the wish that it would be real; not this waking nightmare which the carriage rapidly approached. They were late; everyone would see them when they entered. The glow of a thousand lanterns made the castle appear on fire; other carriages waited patiently for the event to end. Theirs stopped gently right at the entrance to the festivities. The Baron exited first, holding out a hand as Anzu stepped gracefully out of the carriage. He locked eyes with Shizuka, then turned and took his daughter's hand. "Let's go, Anzu. _We_ are expected." They left her, indifferent as to her actions now. It did not matter to them. She did not matter to them.

Shizuka moved to the end of the seat and poked her head out of the door. The resplendent finery made her dress look even shabbier by comparison. Lights on stakes lined the way, and a long runner of silk ran up the stairs to the grand hall. Shizuka did not know what to do. Even the attendant seated on top of the carriage failed to notice her. It was as if she was invisible.

It was as if an intangible force was pulling her towards the castle. Shizuka decided that it was now or never—she would tell Seto the truth, and be done with this charade forever. She exited the carriage and ran to the Grand Hall.

* * *

The House of Mazaki was called, echoing across the vast space of the Hall. Men and women in various shades of finery partook in food, conversation, and dancing. A lively waltz was being played by the orchestra adding to the overall feeling of splendor. The Hall was the most lavishly decorated room in the Castle, only used for formal gatherings, hearings or in this case, parties. The walls were richly paneled while elegant tapestries showing the royal crest were scattered throughout the room. Tall fluted columns held up the high ceiling. From the entrance hall, a long staircase led into this room, from which anyone could view the next person being presented. Seated on an elevated platform on a gilded chair, Seto Kaiba was bored. He would give anything for a book. Or a distraction. As the Mazaki family entered, however, he straightened. _Could she be with them?_ Disappointment etched into his features at seeing only the mercenary pair, descending slowly along the staircase into the Hall as if they owned it. As all eyes turned towards them, Seto took his leave, surreptitiously sneaking off to the corridor beyond the room, where servants were too busy preparing food to take any notice of him. He did not want to endure their company for a moment longer than necessary. _Where was she?_ Lady Kawai had promised him she would be there! He needed her here—who knows what Gozaburo would attempt, with his choice gone! Crossing the hallway with long strides, he threw open the oaken doors to the entry hall, shocked to find the subject of his thoughts standing right in front of him.

She seemed just as surprised to find him there; trembling and near-tears. _And what in God's name was she wearing? _"What is the meaning of this?" He asked her gently; taking her hand in his as she absentmindedly tucked a loose strand of hair behind one ear.

The maiden before him burst into tears and began to speak the tears and stutter obscuring most of her words. All he caught was "—must tell you…not what you think… Baron Mazaki…found…so, sorry…"

_It was Mazaki's doing?_ He clenched his free hand in anger, his surprise fleeing at the depths that this man would go to accomplish his ends. He wouldn't be surprised if his own father was in league with Mazaki! "Mazaki, you fiend…" He looked down at Shizuka, who looked afraid of him. "Come with me," he said, pulling her into the corridor behind him.

"Where are we going?" She stuttered, struggling to keep up with his longer paces.

"If Mazaki can tear you down, well then I'll just have to build you up," was all the response she received. He was still darkly muttering, _how dare they… only chance_…

"But please, Prince, you don't—"

He spun around, pressing the hand holding hers to her lips. "Seto," he replied, seriously. He opened the nearest door and disappeared through it for a moment, returning later looking satisfied. "But after she finishes with you, I expect a whole different level of address. Savior will be more like it." He opened the door again and pushed a confused Shizuka into the room. "Whatever you have to say, I promise to hear you later tonight—I have something to give you, as well." He was confident that the maid would transform her into something radiant. _No one could refuse the Crown Prince, after all._

* * *

Shizuka found herself in a dressing room, roughly the size of her room at home; well-lit, and stuffed with several wardrobes and vanities. Once she heard his footsteps departing, she slid down the length of the door into a crumpled heap, knowing what awaited her in the Hall. He was going to propose to her, in front of everyone… and he deserved someone so much better. Every time she had tried to tell him the truth, something would interrupt them. She wondered if he even suspected, or was just…blind. He had already done so much for her; and all she had done was deceive him.

"Miss, why are you crying?"

The warm voice caused Shizuka to rise unsteadily, and curtsey quickly to the woman. "No need to show that sort of respect to a simple servant, Lady." The maid was tall with full, blonde waves of hair. "I may owe the Prince a few favors; but I don't think you're going to need much of my help." Her compliment eased the tears; Shizuka even smiled at her. "I think I have just the thing for you, hun." She waved Shizuka over to a large armoire, filled with dresses of different fine fabrics. "This one is just perfect; now hurry, put it on, and we'll see what we can do with that hair."

* * *

The Crown Prince slipped back into the Great Hall and was immediately bombarded by Anzu. "Prince, where have you been? I've been positively in distress, waiting for your return. You must make it up to me with a dance," She latched onto his arm and led him onto the dance floor of black and white marble. They walked right beside the platform, where he caught sight of Gozaburo, talking with the Baron and his own cousin, Duke Otogi. _What could they be up to…?_

They began to dance as the music for another set struck up from the orchestra. He loathed the feeling as if they were on display; it seemed to him as if he was an entrée sitting helpless, about to be devoured. Anzu, however, kept inching closer to him, her gloved hand moving higher up his shoulder with each turn. He tried to lead her into dancing closer to where the cabal was discussing, but he couldn't hear what they were saying over the noise of the crowd. The dance ended with them in the middle of the room; everyone clapping as the song finished. Despite Anzu's reluctance to separate, he wrestled his arm out of her grasp just as a lone figure appeared at the top of the stairs.

Shizuka descended the stairs, hesitantly aware of every eye on her. Unannounced, he could hear various murmurs from those around him wondering who she was, but he only saw her. Dressed in a fine damask the color of the sky, her hair pulled back, she was the envy of every woman in the room. It took Seto a minute just to remember where he was. Seto smirked at an enraged Anzu. "Sorry, but I believe I have a previous engagement," he departed and walked right up to Shizuka, taking her hands as she reached the bottom of the stairs. He pulled her into the dancing circle, right past Anzu and nodded at the flustered concertmaster, who immediately struck up the orchestra to play another tune. Smiling down at her, they began to dance to the music, completely ignoring everyone else in the room. In their own world, they were back at their clearing, dancing to their own music. The only words spoken were Seto softly whispering to her as they danced. Shizuka had yet to even notice the grandeur of their surroundings; they were so caught up in the dance. The nobility in the room looked on in amazement, gossiping about who the newcomer could be. Never had they seen their Prince this graceful, or this attentive of anyone. It appeared to them as if they knew each other; had even danced before, but how could that be, when no one knew who she was?

To the side of the room, the Baron paced furiously, while the Duke and King looked on in contempt. "Well, what now?" Duke Otogi says, brow furrowing as he looked at his cousin.

"Don't worry," The Baron said, sneering as he turned to walk towards his daughter. "We still have one more card left to play."

"You'd better fix this, Mazaki," King Gozaburo commanded. "You know our agreement."

The song ended with a sustained chord from the orchestra and those dancing clapped politely. Seto spied a balcony door open several meters away; _perfect…_ "Lady Shizuka, let's go get some fresh air…" He took her hand and led her to the door.

"Not so fast!" Anzu thundered, marching over to them and seizing Shizuka's other hand. Pulling her away from the Prince, she grabbed the hair comb from its place at the nape of her neck and yanked it free, causing her hair to spill free from its confined position.

"Anzu, contain yourself!" Seto roared, bringing Shizuka back to his side. Their quarrel had not gone unnoticed, as half of the room was now listening eagerly to their conversation. The concertmaster timidly began to conduct another song, even though hardly anyone was dancing now. "You go too far!"

"Not as far as to consciously and publicly deceive the Crown Prince of Domino," Anzu replied, eyes shining fiercely at Shizuka. "I will not let this treachery continue! Shizuka is not nobility; she has been a servant in our household for her entire life!"

"What is this?" The trio had approached them. Gozaburo stepped out, his face the perfect mask of outrage. "Will someone tell me what is going on?"

"It can't be… Lady Kawai, tell them the truth!" Seto looked into her eyes, for the first time seeing fear, which struck a pang of discord within him. The occasions of the past were opening a gate which allowed doubt to creep through. _It couldn't be…_ "Shizuka?"

"Lady Kawai is the name of my mother," she said, her voice soft but unwavering. In an instant, she saw everything taken from her. "She is telling the truth."

The collective gasp and murmurs from the crowd overshadowed the music. The hand that had been holding her arm twitched, then jerked away as if burned. He was already physically distancing himself from her. Shizuka looked into his eyes and was greeted with cold, ice-blue steel. His voice was barely constrained, as he ground out each word. "How could you? I should have known, the first day I met you… you never could have been a courtier."

His words cut through her like knives. She had lost his trust. Her heart wrenched, and before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "please, Seto—"

Another gasp elicited from the crowd as he towered over her, his anger nearly tangible. "You will address me as the Crown Prince that I am," he hissed. "I am just glad I had known before I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life."

Shizuka did not even try to stop the tears which cascaded across her face at his words. Horrified, she pushed past the circle of onlookers and ran up the stairs, desperate to get away from anyone associated with this place. With each step she took, she could hear a clock chiming; as if mocking her escape. It pronounced the death knell of what could have been within those walls. Twelve chimes later, the clock was silent, but she kept running, far away from that place and everyone within it.

Back inside the Hall the Crown Prince had yet to move. Nearly in a state of shock, he had yet to fully comprehend the actions that had just taken place. Slowly he reached down, picking up the silver hair comb. As it made its way inside his pocket, his hand was seized by none other than Anzu Mazaki. Without the will to fight her any more, he let her pull him onto the dance floor, where the night's festivities were once again resuming. "Forget about that temptress," she crooned, smiling up at him as they danced. "She was probably just using you to get at your fortune." Seto remained silent, too stunned to react. As they danced, he could see Gozaburo behind her shoulder, looking far too pleased with himself. In that moment, it became clear to him that this had been a trap, a ploy to humiliate Shizuka and make Anzu appear the victor. _That must have been what they were planning all along…_ As the music ended, without saying a word he departed, ignoring the calls from those who had truly deceived him.

* * *

"Again, Prince, I can't thank you enough…" the maid with blonde hair curtseyed elegantly as they stood in a corridor near the castle's rooftop. It was deserted at this late hour.

"Go to your lover," Seto scoffed, feeling the hair comb poke into his side as he rested his arms on the balustrade. "And tell your champion knight that he still needs to show some respect."

She smiled at him. "If only you could find the one you were meant to be with."

"I thought I found her; but it turns out that it was an illusion," was the bitter reply. "She was a servant… how did I not realize it sooner!"

"It appeared to me like she was trying to tell you the truth," she spoke gently. "She saw you for who you truly were, and—"

"I saw her for more than she was."

"You saw her for all that she could be." With that she turned to go, sure that the Prince's protection would cause her to remain unseen as she headed for the knight's quarters. "Her old clothing and shoes are still in my dressing-room, in case you'd ever want to… _return_ them to their rightful owner."

Seto Kaiba, the Crown Prince of Domino, remained there long after the maid left. As much as he didn't want to think about their time spent together, the memories flooded back to him. Even the cool night air did little to settle his thoughts. Were her intentions true, or was she just after a name for herself? He wasn't sure—he doubted he would have listened to her even if she'd tried to tell him. It made him want to laugh. He had been about as humiliated as she was that night, but he couldn't run away. He had to retain his duties and face his people. No matter what, he knew he didn't want to lose face like that again. _Could he trust anyone?_ The stars were shining so brightly, as if the Heavens themselves mocked him.

* * *

The next morning Shizuka awoke to the sunlight coming in through her window. How had she not woken up earlier? The stress of the night before still left a heavy burden upon her. The damask dress hung in her closet—she never wanted to lay eyes on it again.

How was the Manor so quiet at this hour? None of the other servants were around; was she expected to do all their work herself? Was this her punishment? She went to the kitchen, ready to begin preparations for the upcoming meal. This was her livelihood. This was all she'd ever know. She was determined to forget about the events of the last night.

The sounds of a carriage arriving interrupted her thoughts. Throwing herself back into her work, she barely stopped to notice until the sounds of two pairs of boots entering the kitchen made her look up.

"Baron Mazaki, Duke Otogi… what an unexpected surprise," her tone was deadpan, after a moments glance, she reached back into the sink to scrub at another dish. "May I offer you any refreshment?"

"I believe I will partake, of a much different nature," Otogi smiled at her. It was disgusting. Before she could set the dish down on the countertop her arm was taken by the Baron. Quite forcefully he pulled her away from the sink and towards them. "A deal's a deal." He took hold of Shizuka by the elbow, chuckling at how she tried to wrestle away from his grip.

"I don't understand." After last night, she hadn't the strength to deal with these two, of all people.

"We can't have you around when the Crown Prince comes, as he most certainly shall," the Baron sneered. "You have been sold, my dear. For a very high price… more than you're worth, in my opinion…"

Frozen in shock, Shizuka registered nothing until she felt Otogi pull her away from the kitchen. Despite her shrieks and protests, no one came to her rescue. The plate she was carrying fell from her hands and shattered on the floor. _This is why the other servants were sent away… I can't be sold, given to the highest bidder like some object and taken from my_ home_… _

As he forced her into the carriage car, she glimpsed through tearstained eyes what had been her home. Shizuka's eyes rested on the window that opened to her room, she saw a figure looking down at her, smiling triumphantly. Despite her pounding on the door, the Duke jumped into the box in the front of the carriage and signaled the horses to start. Slowly, then with building speed, she was taken from her Manor and bound for the Duke's Estate.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I think it's pretty obvious who the 'Mai'd is, especially after that hint. Just to reinforce, I mentioned in an earlier chapter how no one is allowed contact with any of the jousters; so wonder what put Mai in Seto's debt?

* * *

Reviewer Replies:

UnlessAbsolutelyNecessary: Hopefully I'll be able to update a lot faster in the summer :) I'm glad you liked it, and thanks for the praise! I think that there are certainly plenty of deviations from the original, even from the original fairy tale! Hope you liked this chapter—yeah, let's give a voice to the… silent? Silentshipping fandom :)

BelovedDelusion: yes, this is inspired by Ever After! Best movie ever, in my opinion… But really a lot of inspiration comes from all the classic formulaic romances. Thanks for your review!

Kako: You're the only person that calls me Saku :D High praise, even though I feel like I failed with the word count a little. But hey, can't give it all away before the last chapter!

Arana Is: Yeah, I was hoping to give Anzu sufficient motivation from her childhood and being raised by such a terrible father; but she still comes across really over the top. I actually wrote this whole story around the Ball scene, I hoped you liked it!

Midnight blue08: I really should introduce some of those other characters but there isn't really a good place to do it, oh well… Marik would have made a fantastic gypsy King though... thanks for your review!

Blueshadows2010: My new favorite phrase is 'gratuitous silentshipping' and I think last chapter nailed it :) I hoped you liked this chapter, and I promise to finish this story up soon!

The Duelist's Heiress: I'm so glad you liked it! I hope this chapter meets your expectations, and thank you for always reading and reviewing!!

* * *

One more chapter left everyone! I apologize for this being so short, but I didn't want to end it all too soon… I'm still working out a way to give Anzu and the Baron their comeuppance; anyone got any good ideas? Thanks for reading, and please share your thoughts in a review!

Sakura Takanouchi


	6. Chapter Six

Synergy

A Fractured Fairy Tale

Sakura Takanouchi

* * *

The rocky path of two people destined to be together, and the actions of all who try to stop them. A story of the romance between Shizuka and Seto told as a fairy tale.

* * *

**Synergy**: The interaction of two or more agents or forces so that their combined effect is greater than the sum of their individual effects.

* * *

I do not own Yu-gi-oh, I am just using these characters in my story. Which means the plot is mine, although this is also influenced heavily by Ever After; Ella Enchanted, Jane Austen, and the song 'Spell' by Marié Digby. I don't own any of these either.

* * *

"…I have you  
For a moment I can tell I've got you  
Cause your lips don't move  
And something is happening  
Cause your eyes tell me the truth  
I've put a spell over you."

-'Spell,' Marié Digby

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

The Crown Prince opened the armoire doors and stared at the clothing within. Like the maid had said, Lady Kawai's… _Shizuka's_… clothing was still there. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing there. He didn't want to remember the events of the previous night, but he couldn't stop thinking about how close he had been. To happiness… or utter ruin. He was supposed to be free from her, but he had never felt more confined. He still couldn't tell what her true intentions were. There were moments, when the two of them were alone, that he thought… but he couldn't afford to lose face like that again. He was the Crown Prince of Domino… he was a servant to his own Crown. He couldn't trust anyone. Seto locked the door of the armoire and slipped the key into his pocket. He couldn't let anyone see his mistake.

* * *

Shizuka glowered at the man seated across from her at the wooden plank table. Ryuuji's estate was much larger than her family's Manor, but despite all that land and space it felt cold and empty. The other servants that she had seen slinked around like they were invisible, yet she had repeatedly been told by him that she was no ordinary servant. True, she had served the food, but then he had asked her to join him for the meal—in a voice which mocked the fact that she did not have the power to refuse him.

"You should try some of the spinach," he said, "it came from your old Manor." He smirked at her silence. "You'll have plenty more meals here; this is your new life after all. And I wish you'd consider my offer. Think of it. The entire mansion. Your freedom. All in exchange for—"

"Another type of captivity." She glowered at him. "Face it, this was all a scheme. And I will never give in to you."

"What if you didn't have a choice?" He sneered, coming over to stand behind her chair. She flinched as his hands gripped her shoulders. "One way or another, I will get what I want."

"Not if I can help it!" She stood up and pushed the chair she had been sitting on backwards, surprising him enough to let go of her and stagger backwards. Shizuka ran from the room.

* * *

Seto ran to the stables, saddling up the first horse that he found. He didn't want anyone to know where he was going, or have anyone that he didn't want following him. He had come to accept all of King Gozaburo's corrupt practices, and he had to find the person who helped him realize that there was so much he had missed. He wasn't under any delusions that she would even want to talk to him, but he had to find her, to talk at least one more time.

He wanted to take the crown from Gozaburo. He would have to bring his father's practices to light, and he wanted her opinion on what he should do to start his new reign. She had done so much, and had helped him more than his tutors ever had. In fact, everything she had said to him was true…except when she had misled him regarding her true identity. But then, he had misunderstood her as well. Things had easily gotten out of control. But he was going to set things right. His horse reared, and he set off down the path to the Manor House.

He let himself in and walked in to the main room where Anzu was elegantly sipping from a cup of tea. She nearly spit out a mouthful in surprise upon noticing his presence. "Prince…I'm so glad you came to your senses. This _is_ where you belong."

"Save it, Mazaki," he hissed. "I'm here for answers. Where is she?"

"…I'm right here." Her voice rose higher and higher as she talked.

"Where. Is. Shizuka? I need to talk to her."

"Well, I don't know if you can talk to Shizuka, but you're more than welcome to pay your congratulations to the new Duchess Otogi." She smiled over her teacup triumphantly.

Seto felt his muscles freeze over at the news. If he could move, he had the oddest urge to grab the teacup out of her hands and throw it against the wall. Why did he feel so infuriated? She was free to do whatever she wanted now… he felt his lungs expand as he took in a deep breath. After last night, she was even more of a prisoner. And he had fed her to the wolves. He shuddered to think of her, forced into the Duke's wintry embrace. Without giving it a second thought, he turned around and left, slamming the door shut behind him. He was probably too late, but he had to do something.

* * *

Shizuka ran as fast as she could through the halls of Otogi's Mansion, trying to mask the sounds of her footsteps. She didn't want to think about what would happen once he found her. She also didn't know how much longer she could keep resisting him. But once she did, that would seal her fate completely. But she also knew that he lived for the chase. He wouldn't be happy if he actually caught her. It scared her.

Shizuka rounded a corner and in her haste her foot caught on a loose stone in the floor. Her body pitched forward, and she fell into the suit of armor that stood guard in the hallway. The suit crashed to the floor, echoing throughout the space. She staggered to her feet as the footsteps of the man following her got louder. "There you are!"

She looked up; he was standing not ten feet from her and he looked livid. At this point she doubted that she could outrun him. She looked around for anything she could use as a weapon. Next to the pieces of the suit of armor on the floor, the sword that it had been holding lay beside the helmet. She picked it up and held it pointed at him. It was heavy; she supported it with both hands.

He laughed at her. "Do you honestly think that you can fight against me?" He quickly moved to another suit of armor and wrenched the sword from its metal grasp. "I doubt you've ever held a sword. Put that down, and maybe I'll let you off easy."

Shizuka kept the sword raised in a defensive stance like she had been taught. Like the Crown Prince… _Seto_ had taught her. He had taught her many things, but she never applied any of them. She had to be strong now. "You will stay away from me."

* * *

Seto hitched his horse at the door of the Mansion and ran inside. He hadn't been in the Duke's house in several years, and he ran through the corridors, searching for anyone. It didn't seem like anyone was around, but he would keep running until he found either Shizuka or the Duke himself. He threw open a set of wooden doors at the end of one hallway and found himself in a large banquet hall. He could faintly hear the clang of metal upon metal. He knew the sound of sword fighting well. He followed the sound until he saw them; Shizuka was being pushed back by Otogi's assault. She was barely holding on, but she was still standing. She saw him first. "Seto!"

Ryuuji turned around, his sword arcing in a circle, now pointed towards this new intruder. "You! How dare you enter my home without permission!"

Seto drew the sword that was strapped securely to his side and assumed an offensive stance. "Your fight is with me, not her. …Shizuka. Get away from him." He would protect her like he couldn't before. He rushed at Otogi, his sword swinging high. Shizuka quickly jumped away, standing far away from the fight, the end of the sword pointing down into the ground. The adrenaline she felt dodging Otogi's attacks was beginning to wear off, and now, she watched nervously as they fought. She had never seen Seto this fierce before; it was frightening.

He parried all of Otogi's attacks and began an attack of his own. Once he got in close enough and his opponent's sword was down, Seto brought his free hand back and punched Otogi square in the jaw. Otogi fell backwards onto the ground. Seto shook out his hand, which stung from the force of the punch, then pointed his sword straight at his opponent. "I should kill you… but I won't." His gaze flickered to Shizuka, who had let her sword fall to the ground, where it clattered several times before coming to a rest. "You will never see or talk to her again. Shizuka…" he motioned towards her, beckoning her to leave her place near the wall of the room. "Come with me."

Wordlessly she walked beside him from the room and outside, where she didn't once look back. She stopped as they arrived at his mount, where he unwound the reigns. Shizuka broke the silence. "What are you doing?"

He regarded her with confusion. "Rescuing you, or so I thought. Did you not want to be rescued?"

"No!" She flinched. "I… am thankful. You were almost too late. I wanted to escape as soon as the Baron sold me to the Duke."

"So… you're _not_ married?"

"No." She smiled; for the first time she felt free. "I'm not married."

"Then marry me."

She appeared just as shocked as he did, but he quickly recovered himself. "I lost you once, and I'm not going to lose you again." He knelt before her as was customary, even though he had no ring to offer her. He only had himself… which he offered up fully and wholeheartedly. "Please… _Shizuka_. I kneel before you in the hope that you will never kneel before anyone again." He seemed to be unable to stop saying her name. He looked up at her to realize she had begun to cry.

"Yes! I'll marry you. Seto, I've never been so happy." In an instant he had raised, his arms wrapped around her and her head on his shoulder, her tears making spots on his jacket. He kissed her forehead, then as she raised her head to look at him, her eyes closed in anticipation as he kissed her again on the mouth.

He pulled away and they both smiled at each other and it seemed like they just couldn't stop. At that moment, things could not be more perfect. He helped her onto the horse, conscious of the fact that she had probably never ridden a horse before, and climbed up behind her. "Let's go." They rode away from the estate, in the direction of the Royal Castle. Later, he would return her belongings to their rightful owner. And together, they would take down Gozaburo and rule Domino justly. Together.

* * *

The old woman finished her story with a wide smile at her companion, a younger version of herself who listened with rapt attention from her spot on a comfortable chair. "And then you were reunited with great-uncle Katsuya!" the young girl exclaimed.

"Yes, I found my brother, who was a respected knight, even then. And together, the three of us overthrew the corrupt king and brought peace and prosperity to everyone in Domino."

"And then you got married!" The girl rocked back and forth in the chair, obviously happy with the ending of the story.

"Then I married Seto." Shizuka looked at the girl fondly. She had his eyes.

"What a great story!" The girl sighed.

Shizuka laughed, the lines on her face becoming more pronounced. "It's one you'll have to remember, and tell it to your grandchildren as well as your own story."

The girl breathed out; an audible 'ahhhh' sound. "I'm going to have a story to tell too?"

"Of course. You are going to have the story of your own path in finding true love."

She blushed. "Everyone's going to find true love?"

Shizuka looked at her granddaughter and saw the hope in her eyes. One day, she would become a great queen. "Yes, everyone will find it. But, some people's paths are longer and more difficult than others."

"Like your own?"

"Exactly right."

The little girl left her grandmother several minutes later after kissing her softly on the cheek. Now alone, Shizuka stared wistfully outside, to the land beyond the panes of glass in the window. Not much later she rose, her bones aching, a constant reminder of her age. She left the building where the library had been built, on land adjacent to the palace grounds. There was a small temple off to the side of the library, still overlooking the lake. Slowly yet methodically, she approached it. Shizuka knelt before the grave of King Seto. The marble marking his tomb was dated only the previous year. She read the inscription, the words that she had long since memorized, and wondered how much longer it would be until they were both reunited once more, to be together for eternity, 'forever and ever after.'

* * *

The End

* * *

Author's Notes:

Ahhh… what a journey. This story has become one of my favorites, and I'm so happy to have it finally finished. I tied up most of the loose ends… just assume that the Shizuka got her manor back from the Baron, and for Anzu and Ryuuji, well… they deserve each other :) Thank you to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited this story, and to anyone who is reading this right now. You are what helped this story become more than I ever thought it would be.

* * *

Reviewer Replies:

Windona: I love Ella Enchanted; it's probably the best fractured fairy tale I know although I can't stand the movie version. I'm so glad you liked the story! Thanks for reviewing!

Kako: Happy Birthday!!!!!!! :D Thank you so much for your constant support and all your help in making this story amazing. You're amazing!

UnlessAbsolutelyNecessary: I guess I left the villain's endings mostly to the reader's imagination; the story isn't about them so they're not really in the ending. You had some great ideas, though :) I hoped you liked this chapter, and think… now I can get around to updating everything else sooner with this one finished!

The Duelist's Heiress: I'm so glad that you liked the chapter! Thanks always for reading and reviewing!

Blueshadows2010: Oh no! I never like making people cry… if this chapter made you cry, hopefully they were happy tears! I hope you like this chapter!

Midnight blue08: No Marik the gypsy king in this story… I totally agree that it would have been awesome, though :D Thank you for your review!

Arana Is: Yeah… I like to think more that he's trapped in his situation as much as blinded, and it took Shizuka to jolt him into doing something about it. I really think Anzu getting together with Otogi would be punishment enough :) And while Jounouchi doesn't really show up excluding the reference at the end, I would like to think that he married Mai and lived happily ever after too… Thanks for your review; I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

* * *

I'm so happy to have finished this story. Time to check that 'Complete' box! If you enjoyed reading this story, I have more silentshipping stories in every flavor!

Thanks for reading, and please share your thoughts in a review!

Sakura Takanouchi


End file.
